Not an Idiot
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Of course Arthur had always known almost from the beginning, he waited years to hear these words, he just wished they had come at a different time, under better circumstances. Kind of an alternate ending to the show with a bit of AU thrown in here and there and a couple added scenes to fit the fic. ON HIATUS WHILE I WORK ON Innocence & Instinct... should be back up soon.
1. The Mark of Nimueh

**AN: YAY! This is my first Merlin fanfiction! I'm so excited but nervous too. I haven't written in awhile and normally I like to have all or most of the story written before I post it but I decided I wanted some input from the fans.**

**This story is basically about Arthur always knowing about Merlin from the near beginning but Merlin not knowing that Arthur knows. So the show would be basically the same and then I would just change the ending probably.**

**Originally when I came up with this idea I was going to walk through each and every episode… and then I realized how long that would take so I decided just to do the ones that I thought were important. However if you want to read a particular episode from the opinion of Arthur in this alternate universe please let me know and I'll add it in.**

**When I came up with this idea I was under the impression that the poisoned chalice episode came before the Mark of Nimueh… so this first chapter might not turn out as well as I liked but I still think it's a good idea and I'm going to try to write it.**

**Description: Of course Arthur had always known almost from the beginning, he waited years to hear these words, he just wished they had come at a different time, under better circumstances. Kind of an alternate ending to the show with a bit of AU thrown in here and there and a couple added scenes to fit the fic. **

**Enjoy!**

Of course Arthur had known almost from the beginning. Despite what Merlin might think he wasn't a complete idiot. Yet time and time again they played the game where Merlin kept a secret and Arthur pretended not to already know. Now as he stared into the eyes of the man who had become his closest friend he only wished one of them had said something much sooner.

When Merlin had first come to town Arthur and him had not gotten off to a great start. Merlin for some reason, although probably never being royal in his whole life seemed to think himself the greatest person in the world. Arthur could not fathom it and at first it had greatly irritated him. Then the idiot had saved his life and his father made him Arthur's manservant against both of their wills.

Arthur never would have guessed it and his father probably would not either, but it was the wisest decision the King had ever made. Still, in the beginning he was an awful servant, he had no idea what he was doing, his first few days happened to coincide with the days of a tournament.

Arthur continued to try and dislike Merlin as much as possible but the boy's constant rambling and distracting bickering actually helped calm Arthur's nerves during the tournament and then he had saved Arthur's life… again.

If Arthur had not known about the snakes the fight might have gone much differently and so it was at the end of the day that Arthur rehired the servant, deciding in the end that he liked him after all.

It was more than mere liking however, Arthur trusted Merlin. Merlin put everything on the line even speaking up in the court in order to try and save Arthur. Like he had told Merlin before, he needed a servant he could trust, and he trusted Merlin without a doubt.

So it was a few days later when he found out, well, Merlin actually told him, told everyone in fact. The plague was running rampant through the kingdom, people were dying left and right, Guinevere had been accused of sorcery and Merlin barges into the room and confesses.

Arthur could only stare at Merlin with a stupid look on his face as he prattled on about not letting Gwen die for him and placing himself at their mercy blah blah blah. While he was saying all this, however, Arthur's mind was reeling through the possibilities. The way that Merlin had magically appeared next to Arthur and pulled him out of the way of the dagger, the way that the snakes had suddenly popped out of Valiant's shield and the way the father of the girl Merlin secretly had a crush on suddenly recovered from a deadly illness.

At first he felt angry, angrier than he could express but it lasted only a few seconds because magic was supposed to be evil, which is why he was upset that Merlin was using it, but when he thought about it he knew there couldn't be an evil bone in his servant's body. There was no way that Merlin was evil or that he could do something evil. Arthur had long suspected that magic wasn't evil either, just a tool that could be used, like a sword. While the main purpose of a sword was meant to harm that didn't make it evil. Arthur thought magic might be like that, and now that Merlin admitted to it he was all the more convinced.

He heard his father speaking, processing the words and suddenly he felt his heart jump, he couldn't let this happen, he had to help Merlin. He still owed him his life and so before he knew what he was saying Arthur was speaking.

"Father, please. I can't allow this, this is madness! There is no way _**Mer**_lin is a sorcerer!" Okay that was a good start.

"Did you not hear him?" His father asked relaxing back in his mighty chair.

"Yes…" Arthur's brain scrambled for some kind of defense for Merlin.

"He admitted it." His father said surprisingly calm.

"He saved my life remember." It was a long shot but he was hoping that this fact would somehow reach some part of his father's morality.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther asked.

"As. . . Gaius says, he's got a grave… mental disease." Oh great where did that come from?

"Really?" His father asked leaning forward in interest, obviously expecting Arthur to elaborate. Arthur nodded and tapped his hand trying to figure out what to say next. He glanced over at Merlin and got an idea.

"He's in love."

"What?" Merlin's surprised voice cut in.

"With Gwen!" It was only partially untrue right? Merlin was a sorcerer but he certainly seemed to have feelings for Gwen.

"I am not!" Apparently Merlin was going to make this difficult.

"Yes you are." He directed the words at Merlin but the tone was clearly speaking something else mainly "Idiot, shut up."

"No way!" Arthur remembered something.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she had given you."

"But" Merlin hissed out a laugh until he looked around and saw that the room actually seemed to be agreeing with Arthur and started to panic, "I'm not in love with her!"

"It's alllll right. You can admit it." Arthur said feeling the mood of the room and changing his tone to a more teasing one.

"I don't even think of her like that!" Why couldn't the idiot just shut up?

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." His father suddenly cut in. Merlin and Arthur both went quiet, staring at Uther in anticipation of what he would say next. He started chuckling and a few in the room joined in. Arthur smiled knowing now that he was successful.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot! **There's no way he's a sorcerer**." The last bit was directed more at Merlin than anyone else. He looked his servant straight in the eye letting him know the full inflection of that warning.

"Don't waste my time again, let him go." Merlin trudged out of the room despondently and Arthur turned his attention back to the meeting.

A few hours later he found him in Arthur's chambers, tidying the place up. He had no idea what to say… what he should say. He wanted to yell at the boy, ask him how he could be so stupid, and then he wanted to ask all sorts of questions to satisfy his curiosity and then part of him just wanted to pretend it never happened.

He stood at the door, staring at Merlin until his servant looked up. "Sire." he said bowing his head slightly, it was cold, short, cut off. He was angry at Arthur for keeping him from saving Guinevere.

"So Merlin. . ." Arthur started awkwardly. "What happened in the council chamber. . ." He started, hesitating, waiting for Merlin to explain himself. He was sure the boy knew he knew. Arthur's acting hadn't been top notch in there, he was surprised his father had even bought it.

"I'm sorry. . ." Merlin said. "About that. You're right, I just got carried away in my feelings for Gwen." Merlin fiddled with a shirt he was holding and Arthur just stared at him. The idiot didn't know he knew, Merlin actually thought that Arthur believed he was in love with Gwen and that was why he did it. Arthur might even believe that if he hadn't observed all the magical things that seemed to happen around both Merlin and Arthur since the boy arrived in Camelot.

"I'm not in love with her though." He said quickly. "She's just a friend." He looked down again, fiddling with a button. "I didn't want to see her die though."  
Arthur was quiet for a long time, just staring at Merlin, trying to decide what to do. What to say. Merlin obviously didn't trust him, that wasn't why he had barged into the council chamber, he did it to save Gwen's life.

Arthur was surprised to realize that he trusted Merlin nearly more than any other person other than perhaps his father or Morgana but he even had to be careful around them. Around Merlin he could say whatever he wanted and he could trust Merlin not to judge him. Make fun of him? Yes. Insult him? Yes. But not judge him. He wanted Merlin to trust him the same way, maybe someday when he did he would confess his magic to Arthur and when that day came, Arthur knew he would deserve it, but he wouldn't force the issue. He would wait until Merlin was ready.

"Well you are an idiot." Arthur mumbled and turned away to sit down at his desk and write something down. Merlin continued to bustle about, doing what he was supposed to do, Arthur watched him out of the corner of his eye and wondered how long he would have to wait.


	2. The Poisoned Chalice

**AN: Phew! This one is a doosy! This is one of my favorite Merlin episodes as it really shows the beginning of Arthur and Merlin's friendship well. It's the first episode where Merlin blatantly sacrifices himself for Arthur and Arthur risks his own life to save Merlin. It shows Arthur's honor and Merlin's loyalty. It's also one of the first episodes where you start to really see Arthur pick on Merlin more (the stupid hat) but in a fond way. There is so much emotion packed into this episode and I definitely did not mind having to watch the banquet scene over and over again in order to get the whole thing written down, it was worth it to see the concern on Arthur's face every time and the determination and loyalty in Merlin's eyes.**

**So I REALLY hope I did this episode justice. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm hoping that not all the episodes are going to be this in depth because it will end up taking me a VERY long time to finish if that is the case but I have a feeling this is one of the more important ones so it required a little more attention.**

**Anyway, without further ado: on with the fic!**

Arthur was still trying to come to terms with the fact that _Mer_lin was a sorcerer… it still seemed too weird to believe despite all the facts that had convinced him. Everyday Merlin would say something and Arthur would hope that the time had come that Merlin would reveal his magic to him but everyday Merlin kept it hidden and soon Arthur stopped waiting and things went back to normal.

Still he felt anxious. He had been so convinced when he saved Merlin's life that it had been the right thing to do, now he questioned that. Merlin seemed like a good person, a person who was not evil like magic was supposed to be, but what if he was wrong. What if everything Merlin did was simply an act so that someday he could destroy Arthur. Or what if he enchanted Arthur and tried to control him? What if Arthur was already enchanted and didn't know it?

The questions tormented him but he managed to keep his feelings hidden. However he still took great pleasure in seeing Merlin wear that ridiculous hat. All the horrible things he did to Merlin, payback for not telling him the truth, at least that's how Arthur justified it… it was also just plain fun. Now though Merlin had disappeared (which Arthur was going to make him pay for later) and he was forced to sit through and he was sitting through another one of Bayard's boring speeches.

Just when he thought the night couldn't get any more dull Merlin burst into the room shouting, he was really going to have to talk to his servant about not doing that anymore.

"Stop! It's poisoned don't drink it." Merlin ran in and took the goblet quickly but carefully from Arthur while Arthur just watched him trying to figure out what was going on.

"What?" Uther's voice was surprisingly calm and a little surprised but at the same time he didn't sound like he was about to chop Merlin's head off merely taking the declaration seriously.

"Merlin! What are you doing?" Arthur asked wondering how many times Merlin would make a fool of himself in front of the King and Arthur would be forced to save him. He didn't know what the boy was up too now but Arthur was busily trying to figure out a way to get Merlin out of the limelight.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!" Merlin stated bravely. Where the boy got such bravery and audacity Arthur would never know but he did know that those words would keep this outburst from passing as smoothly as the last.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard shouted pulling out his swords, the rest of the room following suit, even Morgana picked up a steak knife, something Arthur would have to talk to her about later.

"Order your men to put down their swords. You're outnumbered." His father said still as calm and collected as always. Bayard looked around before responding but decided against following Uther's orders.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." He said not backing down even an inch. Arthur didn't know where Merlin got his information but Bayard seemed as surprised as the rest of them.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" His father asked still calm. Arthur wondered what it would take to rile the king, but his voice sounded deadly and Arthur found himself speaking again trying to save Merlin's worthless backside.

"I'll handle this. Merlin, you idiot! Have we been at the slow gin again?" He walked over and took Merlin by the shoulder carefully taking the goblet from his servant's hands, Merlin's hands followed his as if reluctant to release the accused goblet in case Arthur might decide to drink it, but the servant almost seemed to relax at Uther's next words which was ironic.

"Unless you want to be strung up you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned now." Even Arthur went quiet at the deadly tone of his father's voice.

"He was seen lacing it." Merlin replied gaining Arthur's attention now.

"By whom?" His father's reply was quick.

"I can't say." Arthur watched the exchange carefully.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard seemed quite adamant for a man accused of poisoning something that could easily be discovered by someone simply drinking from the goblet.

"Pass me the goblet." His father instructed and Arthur turned handing the king the goblet as he passed by.

"If you're telling the truth…" He started.

"I am." Bayard cut in.

"Then you have nothing to fear do you?" He asked holding out the goblet.

Bayard sheathed his dagger and held out his hand motioning for Uther to hand it to him. Now Arthur was really confused. He was pretty sure Bayard had not poisoned his goblet and apparently so was Uther.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He said with a threatening look at Bayard. "He'll drink it." Uther held the cup out to Merlin.

"But if it is poisoned he'll die!" Arthur exclaimed. He trusted Merlin and didn't think the servant would make the accusation without a good amount of proof.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Uther stated calmly.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked obviously believing that he would.

"Then you have my apologies and you can do with him as you will." Uther declared. Arthur's head whipped all around following the conversation, from Bayard, to his father and back to the blasted goblet. Uther had obviously already decided that Merlin was wrong and that the goblet wasn't poisoned. Arthur guessed that if he did believe it he would have forced one of Bayard's subjects drink it or Bayard himself, but since Bayard had been so willing then Merlin must have been wrong. Having Merlin drink from the goblet was a way of humiliating the servant before handing him over to Bayard.

"Uther please, he's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying." Arthur heard Gaius call and despite the slight insult to Merlin he could hear just how much the physician cared for his servant in that tone.

"Then you should have schooled him better." Uther snapped and Arthur could hear the anger and bitterness. Uther was definitely convinced this debacle was all Merlin's fault and Arthur was starting to agree that the goblet couldn't be poisoned. Arthur had to do something, quick.

"Merlin, apologize! This is a mistake! I'll drink it!" He tried to take the cup from Merlin but the boy chose this moment to speak after being silent for so long.

"No! No… it's alright." Merlin pulled the cup away from Arthur and held it out to Bayard before turning and giving his mentor one last look. Arthur could see the unshed tears in the boys eyes. He truly believed the goblet was poisoned and he was willing to sacrifice himself for Arthur. Arthur didn't know right now if he wanted the goblet to be poisoned or not, on the one hand if it was Merlin would die, on the other hand if it wasn't, Merlin would probably die too. Arthur hated no win scenarios.

He drank the goblet and the whole room was so silent Arthur could hear him loudly gulping it down. The whole room held their breath, waiting, but after he was finished Merlin looked surprised. He turned his head and looked at Bayard in shock, the king just huffed at him with a smile on his face, and then turned back, his eyes resigning to his fate. "It's fine." He stated, knowing full well what that statement might cost him.

"He's all yours." Uther stated sitting back down as though he planned to simply go back to the feast. Arthur turned away as he heard Bayard pulling his dagger back out. He shut his eyes knowing there was nothing he could do to help Merlin and no way that Merlin would be working for him anymore even if he survived.

He didn't even look at him, he felt disappointed. What had caused Merlin to speak up in such a way anyway?

As he turned to go back to his own seat knowing that his night was spoiled… heck he was probably scarred for his whole life, a choking noise caught his attention causing him to turn back.

Merlin's face was screwed up in pain, his hand going to his throat, his eyes cracked open just large enough to look at Arthur who stared back, concern plain and evident on his face. He would never be able to describe that moment, while it was short and no words were spoken so much happened, so much was conveyed.

He could, the pleading, begging Arthur to help him but he also saw the resolve and the way the boy showed no regret for his decision. In that moment, Arthur knew he would never question Merlin's loyalty again.

And then he collapsed and the room exploded into chaos. Everyone drew their swords again but Arthur was entirely focused on the man who had just saved his life. He stared at him, on the floor, breathing shallowly looking near death, but he was still alive, for the moment.

He broke out of his stupor when Gaius kneeled next to him speaking to Merlin, and then he was speaking to Arthur and he barely registered what the physician said but did as he asked and tossed Merlin over a shoulder and headed to Gaius' chambers. Already deciding he would do whatever he needed to do to save Merlin's life.

When he had seen the light, he didn't know what it was. Assumed it was another creature come to kill him, but he felt it's magic. While he was still wary the magic he felt was warm and comforting, encouraging and urgent prompting him to continue.

And he couldn't help being reminded of Merlin when he thought of it. At first he thought that this was just because Merlin had magic and Arthur knew this but when the light started to leave him behind slightly instead of hovering and helping him reach the flower he began to wonder if it wasn't his idiot, self-sacrificing, servant that had created the ball of light.

As he climbed he felt like he could almost hear Merlin's voice, encouraging him to move faster and telling him to leave the flower behind. No way. He didn't come all this way just to go home and watch Merlin die.

The light hovered just above his head, just far enough that he could feel it beckoning, but close enough that he could still see. He took that advantage. As he continued to climb and the magic continued to wash over him there was no doubt in his mind who it was from. He didn't know how it was possible, the boy was supposed to be on his death bed, but he knew for sure that it _**was**_ Merlin.

Finally reaching the top and out of danger from the spiders the last thing he had to do was race home. He didn't think he'd ever run so fast or ridden so hard in his life.

Arthur couldn't stop the slight smile the tugged on the corners of his lips as he saw Merlin sitting with a blanket around his shoulders, obviously feeling much better now sitting up and eating something. He walked through the open door and nodded at Gaius, the smile gone but the happiness and peace still lighting his eyes.

"Still alive then?" He joked at his manservant.

Merlin looked slightly surprised, but his eyes lit up like Arthur's upon seeing his friend and Arthur knew he must still be tired because his reply wasn't one of his servant's best comebacks. In fact there was no bite in it at all, just pure unfiltered gratitude and the feeling of not being able to express it.

"Um, yeah, just about."

Arthur wasn't really sure about what to say to that so he just stared, inspecting his servant as if trying to make sure the young man was really there and alright, or simply enjoying the fact that he was alive and well.

Merlin's face grew more serious. "Um, I understand I have you to thank for that."

Arthur's face grew serious for a moment as well but then he averted his eyes, seemingly uncomfortable with all the feeling in the room. "Yeah, well it was nothing." He stated awkwardly. "A half decent servant is hard to come by." Arthur said looking back at him hoping Merlin knew that he was more than a servant to Arthur now.

He couldn't admit that Merlin was his friend, not yet, at least not out loud but he knew Merlin could tell. This time Merlin averted his eyes, a small laugh escaping on his breath.

"I was only stopping by to make sure you're alright." Arthur continued but then to make the moment a little less serious he followed it up with, "check to make sure you'd be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course. Bright and early." Merlin replied still exuding gratitude and that awkward tone.

Arthur respectfully nodded his head at Gaius with a brief farewell before making his way to the open door again.

"Arthur." Merlin called, as though he had forgotten something.

Arthur turned to look at him.

"Thank you." He said and Arthur had the feeling that Merlin had never been more honest with him.

His mouth opened, trying to think of what to say. "You, too." And although Merlin didn't know it he wasn't only thanking him for drinking the poison but for the light, for rescuing him when he was supposed to be rescuing his servant. Merlin's loyalty went far beyond any person Arthur had ever known and so he admitted, if only to himself, Merlin was a friend. The truest friend he had ever had and it was that thought that caused him to give his final farewell. "Get some rest." It was sort of a command but he knew Merlin could hear the care behind it.

He would never admit to caring, of course, and in a few days they would be back to their normal bickering but both of them coming so close to death, Arthur knew that they needed this moment.

**AN: So I've decided to focus these fictions on mainly the interactions between Merlin and Arthur because I could go on forever if I were too write about his interactions with Morgana and his father about Merlin and I'm really much more into this bromance than anything.**

**Anyway if you want to hear a particular episode PLEASE tell me! Because I can't read minds and the longer this takes the more episodes I'm cutting out.**

**The next chapter is going to be a very short one but it was a moment I caught and really wanted to write about, hopefully the chapter after that will be longer and will be given soon.**

**Please review! Until next time.**


	3. The Gates of Avalon

**AN: Sooo… sorry this is later getting out than I planned. I've been working on several other stories including a deliciously angsty one that I can't wait to finish and post. The first six chapters practically wrote themselves yesterday and I felt like I was rushing through it but when I went back and read it I was thoroughly pleased with how it turned out even if it wasn't exactly as I planned. It's actually really hard to tear myself away from the story in order to write this one but I knew this was going to be a shorter chapter so I decided to write it up quickly.**

**Anyway so here it is I hope you enjoy!**

This wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, Arthur was growing quite used to it. Whenever he got into some kind of danger something weird would happen. He knew what it really was and always brushed it off, he just wished Merlin would be more careful, it was annoying having to cover for him all the time.

He looked at the log and then up at the tree, the wood wasn't rotten it looked like it had been forced off… which it had been of course. "Stroke of luck." He mumbled turning his attention to the two travelers they had just saved, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" He heard Merlin shout behind him. He turned and gave his servant an exasperated look.

"What? I was covering your back." Merlin said in jest though Arthur knew he was actually being quite serious.

He lost his thought process of Merlin when he set eyes on the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Just like that the next few days flew by in a fog ending with him waking up in bed, Gaius and Merlin at his side. He groaned as he woke up.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"What happened?" He asked. He slit his eyes open ever so slightly to see Gaius and Merlin at his side, they didn't look worried or concerned so he mustn't be dying, but they did look anxious. "Where am I?" He lifted his head to figure it out and it didn't take him long to realize he was in his chambers.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a look. "Can you remember anything?"

"Oh my head…" Arthur groaned trying to pry himself from the crush of sleep.

"There was a girl. Sophia." Arthur remembered her face. "I asked my father something about her, I asked him…" He sat straight up all of the sudden. "What was I thinking?" He exclaimed.

"Well we did wonder." Merlin said in a smug voice. "Especially when you eloped with her last night?"

Arthur looked at Merlin horrified. "I did what?"

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius chipped in.

Arthur scoffed. "I don't remember any of this?"

"It must have been some blow." Gaius sighed.

"What blow?" Arthur asked… rather demanded.

"Well, when I caught up with you I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you."

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asked and managed to feign an incredulous look. He knew Merlin could do so easily with magic.

"Yes, with a lump of wood." Merlin looked far too pleased. Arthur knew he was hiding something else, something more than just his magic and he felt angry.

"He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius assured.

Arthur felt his anger receding at those words. Whatever had really happened he trusted Merlin. He remembered talking to his father and Merlin had saved him from doing something rash he knew. So whatever else had actually happened, he chose to trust Merlin.

"No one can know about this. Any of it." Arthur said thrusting a finger into both their faces. "Is that understood?"

They both nodded but both looked smug. Arthur couldn't help but feel a little smug himself. They thought they had pulled one over on them when the opposite was true. Still, when his father once again ordered Merlin to the stocks Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit more smug, served Merlin right for lying to him.

It was until a nightmare a few days later that Arthur remembered the full story. Remembered Merlin trying to convince him that Sophia and her father were dangerous, remembered the confrontation, remembered Merlin being thrown against the wall, remembered the lake and the last thing he remembered was lying beneath it.

He woke up sweating and gasping when he remembered that and he knew without a doubt that it hadn't just been a nightmare. He lay back in his pillows wondering about the rest of the story. Obviously Merlin had saved him from more than just a bad marriage, someday, Arthur would have to remember to thank him.

**AN: So I think there is going to be another three or four chapters in this season, not all long ones. I know season 2 I have a few in mind that may be quite a bit long and I'm really excited to write them.**

**Please review if you liked! And even if you didn't because I could use the constructive criticism! Promise to try and update soon!**

**God bless!**


	4. The Moment of Truth

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to post this, I've actually had this chapter written for awhile but I wanted to come back and read it one more time before posting and I just never got around to it. I'm not as pleased with this chapter, there were a lot of Arthur and Merlin moments in this episode and I didn't write them out quote by quote like I have for previous scenes because it just would have taken to long. Still I feel like this is an important episode so I hope you enjoy.**

**The first part of this chapter is a missing scene from the episode. **

**~.~.~.~**

Merlin came into Arthur's chambers that morning acting different. Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on what was strange about Merlin's behavior at first and then he realized that Merlin was doing everything perfect… too perfect. He came in with Arthur's breakfast, refilled his goblet without him asking, all the while never speaking or saying a word except to ask Arthur if he wanted more or if he was pleased with the meal. Arthur had been treated this way by many servants of course so it almost felt normal and it was only the slight warning in his heart that made him wonder.

When Arthur was finished Merlin cleared the plates and placed them to the side where they wouldn't get in the way, then he went about his chores and he actually did them well! Not just shoving this under the bed, or that behind the chest but actually cleaning, putting everything in its proper place.

When he was done he grabbed the plates and headed for the door. "If you won't be needing anything else, I'll drop these off at the kitchen before returning for your laundry, sire."

Arthur could only manage to nod at his manservant because that one sentence had his mind reeling. Something was wrong with Merlin.

As Arthur thought it over he knew his manservant wasn't injured or sick, he could tell those things when it came to Merlin. He didn't look sad or depressed, in fact he still looked cheery, but the way he was acting he had only seen Merlin act one time before, and that was the time he asked for the night off.

That's when Arthur knew, Merlin wanted something.

So when Merlin returned Arthur felt compelled to ask what it was. Merlin walked in nodded politely at Arthur and began to head for the laundry basket. Before he was completely to the door Arthur stopped him.

"Alright Merlin, what is it you want?" He asked.

Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur with feigned confusion. "Sire?"

"You're never so polite and never so bloody efficient unless you want something." Arthur said. "So what is it?" He leaned back in his chair and propped his boots on the table in front of him, as curious as he was he fully intended to deny his manservant a night off. There was definitely too much to be done and he had said yes last time.

Merlin's reaction surprised him though. He looked serious, very serious. He placed the basket down and stood in front of Arthur. "My mother has come to Camelot." He stated. Arthur nodded waiting for Merlin to ask for time off to spend with his mother, but Merlin hesitated. "Her village, Ealdor, has been attacked by a group of barbarians led by a man named Canan." Arthur took his boots of the table and leaned forward, Merlin suddenly had his attention. "They are attempting to take the village's harvest, if they do then Ealdor will starve. She's come to seek an audience with the king to request his aid." Arthur waited as Merlin hesitated. "I was wondering if you would be able to arrange that."

Arthur sat in thought for awhile, really it was an easy decision, of course he would, he was using this time thinking to observe Merlin. He saw a side to Merlin he had never seen before, the side that loved and cared for his mother. Arthur could see a fierce protectiveness and fondness towards the woman that raised him, Arthur stood up and walked around the table clasping Merlin on the shoulder.

"Of course I will." He assured. This was not the time for jokes or teasing, this was something Merlin took seriously, still Arthur enjoyed the brief surprise that showed in Merlin's eyes. "Bring her to the throne room at midday."

Merlin nodded a smile on his face. "Thank you, Arthur." He said as he picked up the laundry basket and charged out the door. Arthur smiled at him as he left and then followed him out turning towards the council chambers where his father would be in order to discuss the matter with him.

~.~.~.~

When Merlin had said he was leaving, it had affected Arthur more than he wanted to admit. Of course he thought Merlin would leave for some time, maybe rough the bad guys up with his magic and return, but when Merlin suggested not coming back at all Arthur couldn't prevent the bit of disappointment that showed in his voice.

He had watched Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen ride off, his mind whirling, so many thoughts churning in his head, but at last he made his decision. He packed his horse and rode after them, by that point he was already a couple hours behind but he caught up to them before the night grew too old.

Seeing Merlin with the sword was pretty fun, he obviously had no idea how to use it and Arthur couldn't resist having some fun in him, though thankfully he had good reflexes because Merlin nearly took his head off, that was enough to ignite some of Arthur's annoyance and he grumbled at Merlin as he grabbed the sword from the novice's hands.

When Merlin thanked him he didn't respond. Showing his feelings was awkward so he simply told his manservant to get some rest and went to sleep himself, tomorrow would be a big day.

~.~.~.~

Arthur was doubting whether they would win this battle or not. Some of these men fought worse than Merlin, others had potential but still not enough experience. He vainly tried to keep his confidence after Matthew's horse rode into the village with the dead rider on his back but Will's speech had him doubting even more.

Merlin sat down beside him and explained about Will, as though Arthur really needed an explanation. He wasn't angry at Will, in fact he wondered if he was the only sane person in the village. Merlin as always, found a way to calm his fears. "The rest will take care of itself." he said in a very cryptic way and Arthur wondered if that meant that Merlin planned to use magic, probably in the simple ways he had done before with a falling log here and a flying sword there, but if Arthur hadn't known about Merlin's magic he doubted those words would have made a difference.

So when Merlin and Arthur were getting ready the next day Arthur couldn't help but hope this was the time Merlin would reveal himself.

"You ready?" Arthur asked after helping Merlin with his armor and clasping him on the shoulder, once again this wasn't time for jokes, just as Merlin had always encouraged Arthur, he now felt the need to encourage his friend in return. Today he and Merlin were not master and servant, but two men fighting for the same thing.

"My throat's dry." Merlin admitted.

"Me, too." Arthur assured and then held his arm out for Merlin to clasp. "It's been an honor." He said, he wasn't good at the touchy feely stuff but he knew if there was ever a time to be honest it was now, and it had been an honor to be Merlin's friend.

He saw Merlin's eyes light up and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." Merlin said his back now towards Arthur.

"I won't." Arthur said smiling, misunderstanding what his servant was saying. "It's alright to be scared, Merlin."

"That's not what I meant." Merlin hinted.

Arthur looked up surprised for a moment but then went back to getting his gloves on trying to appear as though he wasn't expecting anything. "What is it?" He asked, barely keeping the anticipation out of his voice.

"If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it." He prodded.

"Arthur," Morgana suddenly called from behind and Arthur turned. "They've crossed the river." Arthur couldn't help but be disappointed but didn't hesitate to follow Morgana out, they were out of time now.

~.~.~.~

Arthur couldn't help feel relieved after the windstorm but still, as much as he wanted to protect Merlin he couldn't ignore such a blatant use of magic, so after he had killed Canan he turned around and confronted both of them, remembering that he wasn't supposed to know about magic he pretended he hadn't known which one it was.

He knew it was Merlin, but at the same time he wanted to give Merlin the opportunity to stand up and tell him, to admit it.

He forgot his line of questioning when Will jumped in front of the crossbow for him, he was beyond surprised because he was fairly sure the boy hated him. When they got inside he received another surprise, Will admitted to being the sorcerer.

"Will, don't…" Merlin warned but Will ignored him.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked incredulously, more surprised that Will would admit it than anything.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do? Kill me?" Arthur was still just surprised by the whole exchange, even after this, Merlin couldn't admit it to him, he was letting Will take the blame.

"No. Of course not." Arthur said resigned still glancing up at Merlin. "Do what you can for him."

Arthur wanted to give them their privacy but he had to know. After the women had walked a good distance away he snuck closer to the door, just in time to hear a small part of the conversation.

"You're a good man, Merlin, a great man, and one day you're going to be a servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen." Will's voice struggled getting the words out.

"Thanks to you." Merlin assured.

Arthur breathed in, trying to calm his frustration, did Merlin really think Arthur would reveal him? Did he really have such a low opinion of him? He couldn't listen to anymore and the rest of the conversation he gathered was private, things went between the old friends that he wouldn't understand.

He made himself busy checking on the wounded and encouraging the men and women, trying to put his frustrations aside.

~.~.~.~

As they watched William's body burn Arthur spoke to Merlin, trying to push his frustration aside.

"I'm sorry. I know he was a close friend." He said though his voice lacked the sympathy it should have carried.

"He still is." Merlin stated.

Arthur couldn't help speaking about the event once more. "You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you? That's what you were going to tell me?" He asked, playing oblivious once again as he tested Merlin to see if he would lie to him once more.

"Yes, it was." Arthur felt the anger and frustration rise up in his chest at those words.

"You know how dangerous magic is." Arthur said, he wasn't sure what he was saying, words meant to hurt more than anything, "You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin." He said and walked off, knowing in his heart that something in their friendship was damaged and that perhaps he had caused more distrust from Merlin. It wouldn't be until a few days later, when he had time to think it over, that Arthur would realize that what he said would probably keep Merlin from telling him the truth for a long, long time.

~.~.~.~

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review! Encouragement or constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	5. Le Morte d'Arthur

**AN: So I feel I should inform you guys that I am not changing the plot of the story. Merlin will not reveal himself to Arthur any sooner than he did in the show so if you were getting your hopes up for that I'm sorry to disappoint you.**

**This is the last chapter in Season 1 which I'm really excited about but we all know season 2 is a doozy! It's got wonderful episodes in it including the Witchfinder, the Lady of the Lake, the Fires of Idirsholas, the Last Dragonlord and many others. I think in total there will be nine episodes I write about which could take awhile. I haven't even gotten to season 3 yet to figure out what episodes will be worth writing about so we'll just have to wait and see.**

**I'm in the process of rewatching the series with my mom which has been a ton of fun and I've told her over and over again how great season 2 is. It seems like all the really good angsty fics stem from this season (I love depressing angsty whumping fics… yes I am one of THOSE people…) so I really want to do the season justice.**

**I feel like my chapters are getting longer, either because Merlin and Arthur's relationship is growing in the show or I'm just really getting into the story… idk…**

**Anyway without further ado on with the fic!**

~.~.~.~

Arthur heard. He heard everything while he was asleep. He heard his father speaking to him, he heard Gwen's words of encouragement and belief and he heard Merlin talking to Gaius and muttering words of magic to try and heal him.

He didn't remember much. He remembered being struck by the beast and getting knocked out, he didn't know how he'd survived but considering Merlin was there with him he could hazard a guess. When he awoke he looked around, admittedly believing that he should be dead. He was confused at first but as things started to return to him he let his head drop on the pillow in relief, feeling the others in the room breathe with a similar feeling.

Gaius left almost immediately leaving Arthur with Uther some time later.

"I thought we'd lost you." Uther said gently and with a great fondness to Arthur. Honestly it made him feel a little uncomfortable. His whole life he and his father had never shown much emotion to each other, the result had been that Arthur wasn't really good at showing his emotions to anyone, especially his father, even now.

"Don't worry, father, I'm not going to die," He said trying to ease some of the tension, he added kind of absentmindedly, "I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

Uther pondered this as he moved around the side of the bed. "Maybe you're right." He admitted. "On your long journey to become king, you'll need a guardian angel."

Arthur was sure his father wasn't thinking the same thing as he was but Merlin's face popped into view and he smiled weakly. He wasn't sure how Merlin would feel at being compared to an 'angel.'

"I shall inform the court that their prince lives." Uther said before leaving Arthur to his thoughts, it didn't last long as Guinevere made an appearance just then but Arthur was glad of that anyway, he wanted to talk to her about something.

~.~.~.~

Arthur was up and walking about finally, even with his arm in a sling he felt tons better. He knew who he had to thank for that but at the same time knew he couldn't thank him. Merlin would reveal himself to Arthur when he was ready and until then Arthur couldn't let him know that he knew.

Speaking of his guardian angel, he hadn't actually seen Merlin since he woke up. The young man really was a lousy servant. Arthur was actually starting to get worried, thinking about going and finding the man but instead Merlin chose that moment to walk in.

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur said as though he hadn't thought of the boy all day.

"How are you?" Merlin asked as he came in and quietly shut the door, Arthur's head shot up and he inspected his servant inconspicuously but Merlin had his back towards Arthur.

"Good." Arthur said brushing off the warning feeling in his gut.

"I'm pleased." Merlin said still not looking at Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur said, moving to sit down. "I owe it all to Gaius." He knew that this couldn't be the truth. His father had told him that they believed there was no cure, only one person he knew could produce those kinds of miracles.

"I need to talk to you." Merlin said ignoring the last statement.

Arthur's eyes waved towards his servant and he took a drink to think out what he would say. He had to make it seem like he didn't know anything, always.

"You still haven't got it yet, have you?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked confused. "I decide when we need to talk." He half-joked.

"Not today." Merlin said, and the way he didn't meet Arthur's eyes made the prince worry. Still he kept up the charade.

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."

"Oh I know who you are." Merlin assured.

"Good." Arthur said, he saw the smirk appearing on Merlin's face and was slightly relieved because he knew what came out of the useless servant's mouth would be banter, he really didn't think he could handle this emotional stuff right now.

"You're a prat. And a royal one." Merlin joked, Arthur looked up at Merlin in slight surprise, more at the tone of his servant's voice than the well repeated joke.

Finally he laughed. "Are you ever going to change, Merlin?" He asked while secretly hoping the answer was no.

"No. You'd get bored." Merlin said, a little of the jest returning to his voice as Arthur gripped his shoulder some of the pain returning. He didn't respond but simply grimaced as he massaged it gently.

"Promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker." Arthur's eyes flickered to Merlin but he refused to move his head.

"Is this you trying to leave your job?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." Merlin stated and the seriousness of this conversation was really starting to get on Arthur's nerves, still the next statement sent a chill through his body. "I'm happy to be your servant…till the day I die."

Arthur looked up at Merlin straight into his eyes. There was so much emotion there that Arthur couldn't really decipher it. Was Merlin saying something, was Merlin telling him that he was going to die? What was up with him? He looked healthy enough to Arthur.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin." Arthur said. "Other times…" He hoped he would be able to dispel the graveness of this conversation. If Merlin would go back to bantering then everything would be alright and Merlin was just being serious because he had been afraid Arthur was going to die.

"Well, I know you, and you're a great warrior." So it wasn't going to stop. "One day, you'll be a great king."

"That's very kind of you." Arthur said finally letting his confusion show.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight." Merlin stated and Arthur couldn't help but get annoyed at that. He did bloody listen, just some people didn't tell him everything he needed to know.

"Any other pointers?" He asked his annoyance showing.

"No." Merlin said, still calm, still scarily serious. "That's it." Arthur studied Merlin with concern that he didn't let show. "Just… don't be a prat." Merlin said trying and failing to return the jest to the conversation.

Arthur didn't respond but continued to study Merlin until he left and closed the door behind him and then turned his attention to the flames as he hoped Merlin was just being his normal weird self.

~.~.~.~

It wasn't till the next day when Merlin didn't show up for work that Arthur started to feel worried and a guilty. Some other bootlicking servant had walked in and Arthur hated him immediately, if for no other reason than he wasn't Merlin.

Feeling much better than he had yesterday he charged towards the physicians chambers, composing himself at the door before walking in. "Merlin?" he called looking around, the chambers were empty. "Gaius?" He asked.

The person he didn't expect to see was Gwen. She came walking down from the back room when she heard his voice, Arthur couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there.

"Guinevere. Where are Merlin and Gaius?" He asked.

"They left early this morning." Guinevere stated. "Merlin said they were going to find a cure for his mother."

Arthur's face screwed up into a confused frown. "His mother?" he asked.

It was her turn to look confused. "He didn't tell you?" She asked. Arthur shook his head.

"She arrived in Camelot yesterday, she has been gravely ill." She looked at the floor. "Merlin is convinced she'll live but…" She didn't continue.

Arthur was silent. "Where is she?" He asked and Gwen motioned to the back room.

Arthur walked up the stairs and took in the sight, it was far from pretty. Arthur remembered what Merlin's mother used to look like, she was kind and beautiful and strong. Seeing her like this tore at Arthur's heart, he could only imagine what it had done to Merlin, no wonder he was acting so strange last night.

Arthur sat beside her and took her hand, swallowing back the bit of revulsion he felt at the blisters appearing on her skin. She was trembling and opened her eyes slightly, smiling when she saw him.

"Prince Arthur." She said happily.

"Hello Hunith." he said. "You need not worry, Merlin is going to make you well again." He assured her, he couldn't say much more with Gwen in the doorway watching.

Hunith chuckled and coughed. "He said as much, but I know I am not long for this world."

Arthur felt a lump in his throat. "If there is anyone who can produce a miracle out of thin air it's Merlin." Arthur assured her and he saw the alarm light in her eyes so he quickly added. "He is the most stubborn man I've ever met."

She smiled and relaxed back into the pillow, falsely relieved. "That he is." She agreed.

She looked tired. "Try and get some sleep." Arthur said patting her hand. She nodded and drifted away. Arthur turned to Gwen. "You'll stay with her?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've already informed Morgana." She said. "She understands."

Arthur nodded. "I'll check by later to see if I can find Merlin has returned." And he left, feeling hopeless and wishing he could do something to help.

~.~.~.~

He was only gone an hour or two before worry for Merlin's mother forced him to return. "Gwen?" He called as he walked towards the back room. She peeked her head out and smiled at him.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed and he walked a little quicker feeling comforted by her bright smile.

He walked into the room and was pleasantly surprised to see Hunith sitting up, many of the blisters on her skin were fading and she smiled at him a little shyly, not as bold as she had been when she was sick. "Prince Arthur." She nodded her head but made no move to get up.

"Hunith!" he stated surprised. "I see you're feeling better."

"Much." She assured. "It's quite amazing." She added.

Arthur was silent a moment. "A miracle." he said, his words carrying so much meaning. She looked up into his serious eyes, there was no smile on his face and he could see the fear again in her eyes. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you are well again." He stated pleasantly then turned to Gwen and nodded before leaving.

Obviously Merlin had pulled off another miracle, that would be two in one week! It appeared that Merlin was a guardian angel to more than just him.

~.~.~.~

**AN: I know that I said I was going to focus on the Merlin and Arthur scenes but there were a few in this episode that I couldn't neglect. I decided not to have a conversation with Merlin and Arthur in the end because it would be kind of pointless. Arthur would never be able to figure out where Merlin went or what he was willing to sacrifice and since he had calmed down since Merlin was gone he wouldn't be worried or angry anymore. So basically just assume that everything went back to normal after that.**

**In other news I'm leaving on vacation for a week so I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up. Unfortunately for this fanfiction I have to watch the episodes in order to write and since I won't have Netflix (I'll be out in the middle of nowhere with no internet and no service) I can't watch an episode and write about it.**

**It's really a bummer because I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands so it would be nice to catch up on this story some, but have no fear I will be working on many other stories that I am writing including at least two deliciously angsty/whumpy ones! So if you guys are into that keep an eye out for them because I plan to finish them this week and post them as soon as I get back.**

**Gotta go! God bless!**


	6. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan (Part 1)

**AN:… dang… so after a week on vacation I get home and find that my schedule has changed due to several people being on vacation and I was asked to work basically whenever I wasn't working already. So full week for me, that and I went wedding dress shopping today (YAY!) and actually bought my wedding dress! How exciting! So I've had a lot going on and on top of it all this episode is really extensive! I wanted to write down each Merlin and Arthur scene because I felt they were all really important but there are SO many in this episode!**

**So I had to cut this episode into a two parter because it was SO long, the second part is probably going to be shorter than the first part. I've added a scene onto the end of the first chapter so I hope you enjoy that as my way of explaining what's going through Arthur's head.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. On with the fic!**

Arthur groaned as he hit the ground, the air rushing out of his lungs. He lay there a moment before he caught his breath and rolled over. "Merlin!" He called. Sure the man was a warlock but it seemed to make him completely incompetent in every other area.

"I don't understand." Merlin said dopily.

"Well there's a surprise!" Arthur said loudly.

"I did that girth up myself!" Merlin insisted.

"Well I think that might have been the problem." Arthur accused.

Merlin honestly looked confused. "It wasn't my fault." he defended himself.

Arthur wasn't really angry. Things like this did happen. It was embarrassing sure but Arthur was far from being really angry. He had gotten used to Merlin's incompetence ever since he became his manservant. It wasn't Merlin's amazing serving skills that made Arthur keep him around.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, sire?" A scraggly looking man walked up with Arthur's horse just then.

"Thank you." Arthur said to the stranger, turning away from Merlin.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince." The man said smiling and bowing. Arthur could immediately tell he was a bootlicker and he was briefly reminded of the time Merlin told him not to ever replace him with a bootlicker. An idea formed in his mind, he couldn't help egging Merlin a bit.

"An honor." He said turning to Merlin with a teasing tone. "Do you hear that, Merlin?"

Merlin actually looked a little worried but Arthur couldn't resist the teasing. Honestly did Merlin really think that if Arthur wanted a better servant there weren't plenty of others he could find? What did the boy have to look so worried about anyway? The worried look disappeared to be replaced with an annoyed one, annoyed at both Arthur and this stranger.

"Allow me the honor, of brushing your clothes down." The man said. Merlin was still watching, worried and annoyed.

Arthur decided to up the teasing a bit just so Merlin would know that he was kidding. He let the man brush him down and turned to Merlin mouthing. "The honor!"

"Anything else I can do for you, sire?" The man asked. Arthur looked the man up and down before answering.

"You can give Merlin here a kick up the backside." He said turning and glaring at Merlin who still had the audacity to look worried and definitely more and more annoyed by the second.

The man chuckled. "I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir."

Arthur laughed. "What's your name?" He asked, impressed with the man's wit a little even if he was annoyed by his sucking up.

"Cedric." The man said. "I've come to Camelot in search of work."

Arthur didn't hesitate. "Good. You can be a beater on the hunt; we're short of a man or two."

"You're too kind sire." The man called.

As he turned to return to his horse he heard Merlin offer the man a beater followed by a grunt and a far too innocent apology from Merlin. He couldn't help but smirk a little. Merlin was such a girl! It was far too easy to get under his skin.

His mind turned from bickering commoners to the hunt as he rode through the forest. He watched and listened, all his senses tuned into the hunt. He held up a hand as he heard the grunts of the boar. As the creature crashed through the undergrowth and charged the party he could hear the others falling back and quavering behind him. He stood tall and straight, staring down the creature. He brought the spear into position and threw it dismayed to see it bounce of the thick hide of the boar.

He stared the creature right in the eye as it charged at him, knowing there was no way he could move out of the way in time. For the first time during this hunt he felt a small flicker of fear and wondered if this was how the great warrior, Arthur Pendragon, would meet his end.

Suddenly a spear flew through the air and impaled the oncoming boar. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and then turned. "Who threw that?" He asked his face showing him to be impressed. He nodded at one man who shook his head and then looked at Merlin who didn't respond at all. Arthur didn't look at him too long, he suddenly got the impression that Merlin had used magic again to save him and was suddenly trying to think of some explanation as to who had thrown the spear. Merlin obviously didn't want to draw any extra attention to himself if that was the case and Arthur was just as eager not to draw attention to his secret protector.

Before he could say anything or even think of something to say though he heard a very deliberate "ahem."

He smiled a little too brightly at Cedric. Either the man had really thrown the spear or he was trying to get credit for someone else's aim. If that were the case Merlin would be the only person who wouldn't protest to someone else trying to take credit and Arthur was honestly too happy to have the attention away from Merlin to care which way it went.

"Was it you?" He asked.

The man shrugged and then nodded, trying to look modest but Arthur couldn't really tell if it was an act or not. He didn't miss Merlin's incredulous look but that could easily be because the man didn't look strong enough to throw the spear with that strength.

"You just saved my life!" He said smiling deciding for the moment to believe the man.

"Honestly, sire, it was nothing." Cedric said rolling his shoulder.

"I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded!"

"No. I couldn't possibly…"

"Come on. What do you wish for?" Arthur asked.

"I desire only one thing sire." Cedric said quickly changing his mind, it seemed.

"Anything." Arthur stated.

"A position in the royal household." He requested.

"Good." He said patting the man on the shoulder. "Consider it done."

He turned and looked at Merlin laughing and pointing at Cedric in amazement trying to see if he could get some reaction out of Merlin, just in case, but the younger man just looked wary and annoyed at this other man like he was some sort of threat. Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little more, just because he wasn't planning on replacing Merlin didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

~.~.~.~

Arthur finally got a decent breakfast on time. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened, certainly before _Mer_lin started working for him. The man had no skill as a servant or anything else for that matter and while Arthur wasn't really sure how powerful as a sorcerer Merlin was he hoped that the man was at least skilled at something.

Of course there was every possibility he was as inept at magic as he was at most other things and he just got lucky half the time. Arthur would never know until Merlin told him. For today he was joining breakfast.

When Merlin walked in Arthur couldn't help but tease him. "Is that lunch?" He asked.

"No, it's breakfast…" Merlin said the smile falling from his face as he turned around.

"This is lovely, Cedric." Arthur said complimenting the bootlicker.

Merlin, despite being obviously annoyed, was determined to impress Arthur again. "Is there anything else that you need doing?" Merlin stated and then added in last moment, "Sire?" Arthur almost laughed at Merlin trying to suck up a little.

"No, I think Cedric's got it all covered." Arthur brushed him off, he almost expected Merlin to be happy, that would mean that he had the day off, but instead his manservant looked worried again. It was quite laughable actually because Merlin would beg for a day off and constantly complain about all the chores he had to get done and then the one day he didn't have to do them he looked… depressed. Arthur managed to take another bite without showing any of his amusement.

Suddenly Cedric spoke up. "Oh! I regret, sire, there is one thing I've failed to do." Arthur looked up at him as he spoke. "Muck out your horses." Cedric said as he looked pointedly at Merlin.

Arthur saw the disappointed look on Merlin's face but couldn't help teasing him a little more. "Off you go." Really after that disappointed look on his face, Merlin should be grateful.

Arthur refused to look at his manservant; turning back to his meal, messing with Merlin was so _easy_. Still he wouldn't be keeping this up for much longer; he planned to tell Cedric to lay off for awhile, that Merlin was his manservant and that it was his responsibility to take care of the prince.

If Cedric thought he could weasel his way into such a sought after job then he had another thing coming. Merlin was more than Arthur's manservant; he was his friend, even if he never admitted it out loud.

~.~.~.~

Arthur turned and couldn't help the feeling of dread that spread through his chest at the sight of many horses stampeding through the town… he also couldn't help but notice that they were _his_ horses. He dodged a few of them and watched them go exasperated. What _idiot_ had let his horses run the streets of Camelot… only one name came to mind.

_Merlin_.

When Arthur moved into the stables he was actually very concerned to see Merlin lying on the ground with his face in a pile of horse dung. He crouched down to inspect his servant for any injuries he may have sustained from the horses but didn't find any as Merlin began to stir.

Merlin slowly came around, lifting his head to look up at Arthur; the horse dung clung to the side of his face. He gave Merlin an exasperated look when the servant's eyes finally met his. _What __**are**__ you doing, __**Mer**__lin? _ The expression on his face asked.

Merlin jumped a little and quickly began to get to his feet. "Sire!"

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked trying to keep any concern out of his tone.

Merlin stopped on his knees as though trying to figure out what he was doing on the floor of the stable. "Nothing." He replied lamely.

"I can see that." Arthur retorted, still crouched on the floor.

Merlin lifted a hand to his head and looked around, his expression completely baffled. "I wasn't sleeping." He told Arthur. Arthur nodded with a fake expression of calm. "I was…" Merlin searched for an excuse. "I was just bending down." And the excuse was so lame that Arthur felt the anger rising up in him quickly.

"Looking for something?" Arthur asked as though he were trying to help Merlin with his excuse.

"Yes." Merlin said.

"Perhaps we're looking for the same thing." Arthur suggested, looking around the empty stables.

"What?" Merlin asked stupidly.

"Oh… I don't know…the HORSES!" Arthur finally exclaimed.

"The horses… Merlin said slowly. His gaze moved quickly around the stables. "Oh?!" He exclaimed.

"One mistake I can understand!" Arthur cuts in waving his finger in Merlin's face, he hadn't realized that he was so upset until just now. "Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!"

Merlin looked like he was going to cry and lifted his hands to his head in obvious distress.

"I do-I don't know what happened." Merlin stuttered.

Arthur motioned with his hands around his head, mocking Merlin's distress.

"Sire…" Arthur turned to see Cedric leaning against the doorway. "Please sire, don't be too hard on him." The man said moving closer. Arthur was still feeling exasperated at Merlin but felt himself calm slightly at Cedric's words. "He's a good servant, he's just tired."

"I am not!" Merlin said pulling his arm away from Cedric. Arthur had never seen Merlin dislike someone so quickly. He examined Merlin closely. Maybe Cedric was right, Merlin obviously wasn't sleeping with a pile of horse dung as a pillow. He had passed out, whether that was from exhaustion or something else that he couldn't tell Arthur about he didn't know, but he was concerned for his manservant. "Maybe if he had the evening off."

"I don't want the evening off!" Merlin exclaimed and Arthur made sure to file that comment away for later use.

Cedric ignored him. "A good night's rest…"

"I did not fall asleep!" Merlin exclaimed loudly obviously getting frustrated.

"I am more than willing to take over his duties tonight." Cedric continued to ignore him.

Arthur continued to examine Merlin. "Perhaps you're right." Arthur told Cedric.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed again.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said calmly, he was honestly worried about Merlin, he wasn't going to replace him but at least Cedric could take his duties for the night, Merlin could get some rest and recover from whatever was ailing him and he would be back tomorrow fully recovered.

"Can't you see what he's trying to do?" Merlin asked. Arthur finally turned his attention back to his dirty manservant. "He's trying to get rid of me!" Merlin was getting worked up. "And if you weren't such a clotpole you'd see that!"

"A what?" Arthur asked half dangerously and half amused, Merlin said the oddest things.

Merlin hesitated both seeming to see that he went too far and stopping to try and figure out what exactly he had just said and where it had come from.

"Clotpole. He said clotpole." Cedric interceded.

Arthur gave Merlin an incredulous look bending his head slightly in a questioning glance. _Really? Did you just say that?_

Merlin didn't seem to have an answer to the unspoken question.

"Cedric's right." Arthur told Merlin. "He can look after me tonight."

Merlin looked defeated and gave Arthur a begging look.

"You can go home, and think about whether or not you want to be my servant or not." Because he couldn't admit that he was concerned about the idiot.

"But…" Merlin started.

"Go!" Arthur said quietly but with authority and danger in his voice, he had horses to chase down, thanks to Merlin, and he was done putting up with this conversation.

But as Merlin left he looked so defeated that it took everything in Arthur not to follow after him and reassure him that his job was indeed safe, instead he turned to help the guards chase down the runaway horses.

~.~.~.~

Arthur was awoken by Gaius and Merlin early in the morning. Merlin had quickly helped him dress and told him that the tomb had been broken into and they rushed down there together. Arthur placed his hand where the crystal had been as if not quite believing it was gone.

He glanced up at Merlin and Gaius gravely. He had seen that the lock on the door was not damaged, that meant that someone had gotten the key. Only Merlin had access to his chambers, Merlin and… Cedric.

Arthur looked straight at Merlin. He had tried to warn him, Arthur should have known that the man was only trying to get close to Arthur so he could steal the key and get into the dungeons. He should have listened to Merlin but he had been to upset with his incompetence and concerned about his health to notice.

"Sound the warning bell." He said a bit distractedly as he left the room to confront Cedric himself. He couldn't admit this to Merlin, not yet, once Cedric was in the dungeons they could address it properly, now he just wanted to find that man and kill him.

He was probably long gone by now, Arthur headed back to his room to prepare himself to chase after the man, he would take a patrol with him of course. He was surprised on arriving to find Cedric in his room tidying up.

"Cedric!" He barked. The man looked up, there was something different about him, he held himself more confidently and seemed calmer. "I know you stole the crystal."

The man looked innocent. "What crystal?" He asked.

Arthur marched up. "Don't play games with me!" He pointed his finger in his face, the man held up his hands.

"It wasn't me I swear." He said but Arthur wasn't about to believe him.

"I have the only key! The only people who have access to that key is you, me and Merlin." Arthur said.

Cedric sighed. "Merlin… I knew he would be angry after what happened yesterday but I never expected him to go this far."

Arthur grabbed the man by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "You are the traitor, Cedric, not Merlin! You had access to my chambers last night! I never should have trusted you!" Arthur was shouting.

"Oh dear." The man murmured in a sigh, not sounding nearly as concerned as he should. He lifted his arm and flicked his wrist and suddenly Arthur was the one pinned to the wall.

Cedric walked up to him, his hands at his sides, calm as ever. "I was hoping to avoid using magic on you, it can get a bit tricky but it seems you leave me no choice." Arthur suddenly wished that Merlin had come with him, while he doubted that Merlin was that skilled at magic, he was very young after all, he didn't have the time that many other sorcerers had to study, at least he wouldn't be completely powerless against Cedric like Arthur was. "This enchantment is a weak one but it will do. I do not want to waste too much power on you, I have bigger castle's to crush." The man smiled evilly and Arthur steeled his mind, trying to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen. Cedric began to murmur those strange words that always sent a shiver up Arthur's spine and suddenly Arthur felt different.

Arthur was standing in front of Cedric and he looked at him a bit confused. "Cedric… I was… I was going to tell you something." He said trying to search his mind, he snapped his fingers sloppily. "The crystal, the blue one, it was stolen. Do you know who could have taken it?" He asked.

Cedric shrugged. "I'm not sure it really matters sire, there are plenty of other treasures in the tomb. You know I would never betray you, I am loyal only to you."

Arthur nodded. Of course Cedric was loyal to him, he was his manservant after all. Arthur had no reason to be wary of him.

**AN: I'm almost finished writing the second part so I should have that up in the next two or three days. Normally I wait a week between chapters but since you guys have already had to wait so long I've decided not to make you wait too much longer.**

**As I said before Series 2 is going to be a doozy! This is just the first of nine-ish episodes! I'm not even sure how many are going to be in season 3 yet. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Check out some of my other ones.**

**God bless!**


	7. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan (Part 2)

**AN: Second part of The Curse of Cornelius Sigan! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Arthur didn't really know what was going on. Cedric was there but Arthur didn't feel threatened at all. He liked Cedric, the man was funny, and he helped him get back at Merlin. Where was the clumsy fool anyway.

"What was I doing?" Arthur asked confused.

"I believe you were about to do some paperwork, sire." Cedric suggested.

"Ah yes." Arthur stated sitting down at his desk to work on his paperwork. Good thing he had Cedric around to remind him of such things, if only Merlin were that useful.

Speaking of useless servants, here came Merlin now. Arthur looked up at him with kind of a dopey look on his face. Merlin looked like he wanted to say something.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit." He whispered conspiratorially.

"What?" Arthur asked like Merlin was crazy, the dopey look still on his face, his head felt a little foggy but Merlin was being ridiculous, how could Cedric be possessed by an evil spirit?

"He tried to steal the jewel. But it wasn't a jewel. It was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan." Merlin whispered quickly.

Arthur really had no idea what Merlin was going on about, jewels that weren't jewels and kind, hard-working Cedric be possessed by an evil spirit?

"Merlin… have you been on the cider?" He asked even though he was the one with the foggy head. He wondered if he had been drinking as well.

"Please, listen to me…" Merlin said exasperated.

Arthur just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Camelot is in mortal danger." Arthur felt that should disturb him more than it did but instead it just made him angry… at Merlin. Why was this man making all these outlandish excuses, Cedric could be trusted, Arthur was sure of it. "Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge." Merlin insisted.

"This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job." Arthur felt his anger flare up at Merlin. He hadn't realized he had gone from believing he would never get rid of Merlin to actually seriously considering doing such a thing.

"You are not listening to me!" Merlin shouted.

"If you're going to shout anyway." Arthur said standing up. "Cedric!" He called for his loyal, dedicated manservant. The one he could trust far better than Merlin.

"Will you escort Merlin from the palace?" Arthur asked. There was something in the back of his mind telling him this was wrong but he squashed it away.

Cedric nodded at his master… Merlin, on the other hand, attacked the other servant.

Arthur bowed his head at them and gave that dopey look again, he should really tell Cedric not to serve him wine so early in the morning. Arthur sighed as he moved around his desk towards the squabbling servants. "Merlin." He called. He scratched his face as they continued to fight and since his hand was in the way didn't see Merlin's feet coming at him until it was too late and he was lying on the floor.

Cedric wriggled under the bed and Merlin followed. Arthur waited on the other side. Cedric emerged and then Merlin, Arthur pounced on him like a drunk cat. "You've gone too far this time, Merlin!" He said, pulling Merlin's arms behind his back. "You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells. Guards!" Arthur dragged Merlin out the door and handed him over to the guards who pulled him through the hallways. Arthur could hear Merlin screaming accusations and warnings which echoed through the halls but he was completely deaf to them, Merlin meant nothing to him anymore.

~.~.~.~

Arthur fell to the ground, he wasn't as sharp as he normally was today and that meant getting knocked around a lot. That last blow had been particularly painful, actually injuring his shoulder, his foggy head didn't really allow him to properly process this.

As he was trying to clear his head he failed to notice the gargoyle returning to finish him off. He tried to wriggle out of the way but couldn't move fast enough. Just when he thought he was a goner his body suddenly slid out of the way as someone dragged him by his arm. He rolled over and looked up to see his rescuer. "Guinevere." He stated.

"Sire." Gwen responded.

"That thing could've killed you." He wasn't sure if he was complimenting her bravery or chastising her for putting her life in danger. He was still out of it and not looking around warily like her, his eyes were completely focused on her and how pretty she was… it was a dumb thing to think about right now.

"And it still might!" Guinevere shouted jumping at Arthur and knocking him to the ground out of harm's way. The air rushed from his lungs as he hit the ground but couldn't help but feel a little pleased at Guinevere's closeness. "Sorry sire." She apologized.

"No, my pleasure." He said a little dopily.

He allowed her to lead him back into the citadel and to a table where she could examine his shoulder properly. The pain was intense but his head was clearing faster and faster.

Arthur blinked at her as she moved away and frowned. "Guinevere!" He called, there was something he wanted to tell her… what was it again? "I wanted to say…" Something… anything… "Just uh… You always surprise me…" That hadn't been it but at least it was something.

Guinevere looked surprised and a little disappointed. What had she expected him to say, what was he expecting to say. "Is that it sire?" She asked.

"That's it." he said turning his confused eyes away for a moment. Wait… that wasn't it.

"Oh and…" Guinevere looked a little peeved at being stopped again. "Thank you." That had been it… well that and 'I love you' but he didn't think that was appropriate right now.

She nodded her welcome but still looked disappointed… oh well… what was he supposed to do?

As his shoulder was bandaged Arthur felt a small bit of clarity seep into his brain from the pain. Enough for him to know that there were still people trapped and it was his duty to rescue them. That was what led to his argument with his father and to him storming out into the night to attack these creatures and rescue said people. He knew it was suicide, these creatures couldn't be killed but it was his duty to protect.

It wasn't long after that he was separated from his patrol and attacked. The next thing he remembered he was coming too, he groaned slightly, not completely awake, he could feel someone touching his shoulder. Despite the pain and the inability to truly regain consciousness, Arthur's head felt clearer than it had all day. In a rush he remembered discovering the theft, seeking out Cedric, being attacked by Cedric and worst of all, the horrible things he had said and done to Merlin.

As his brain rushed over all these things he also remembered Camelot being attacked and vainly tried to push himself to the surface so he could fight.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Who would have believed it?" The voice was familiar, but very different. It took Arthur a moment to place it, it was Cedric's voice, but it sounded commanding and dangerous. "You, a sorcerer and a powerful one."

Who was a sorcerer? Certainly not Arthur. "I won't let you hurt him!" A voice cried out and Arthur realized it was Merlin. Even when Arthur locked him up he couldn't keep Merlin from his side. Arthur had never known a more loyal friend.

"And you're going to stop me?" Cedric asked.

He felt Merlin move from his side and peeked his eyes open to watch him stand in front of Cedric, he still felt too weak and jumbled to do anything more. "I'll stop you." Merlin stated.

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave." Cedric… or not Cedric because Arthur remembered Merlin stating that he had been possessed by an evil spirit, stated. The words sent ice through Arthur's chest as he once again remembered the horrible things he did to Merlin. He should have never have hired Cedric. He should have known the man couldn't be trusted.

"That's not true." Merlin responded but the way he said it Arthur wasn't even convinced.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought." Arthur winced, he had been enchanted, surely Merlin would understand that, if only Arthur could talk to him.

"That doesn't matter!" Arthur felt pain knowing that Merlin believed it, that Merlin believed Arthur would so easily get rid of him, even if he claimed it didn't matter.

"But it must hurt so much." Not-Cedric stated and Merlin didn't respond so he continued. "To be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such great power." Arthur thought about this, he had never known how powerful Merlin was, but guessing from their conversation he was very powerful and Arthur couldn't help but be a little surprised. Merlin was actually good at something? Who knew? He brought his attention back to the present because Not-Cedric's speech was sounding pretty impressive, Arthur wondered if Merlin was swayed, he had every right to be after the way Arthur treated him.

"That's the way it has to be!" Instead of Merlin's words reassuring Arthur he found that those words pained him even more. Merlin had to resign himself to such a lowly position all because Arthur's father allowed his prejudice to rule him.

"Does it?" Not-Cedric asked. Merlin didn't respond right away once again, Arthur wondered if he was weakening to Cedric's speech. "You're young, Merlin." He began his speech again. "Look inside yourself, you've yet to discover your true power. I can help you!" Cedric waited a moment as though gauging Merlin's reaction.

"Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be." Merlin said, but he was calmer and his answers seemed to be getting weaker, lacking their normal conviction.

"It can!" Not-Cedric encouraged. "If you join me! Together we can rule over this land! Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet!" Arthur felt fear rising up in him, what if that was what Merlin wanted? Arthur had always trusted Merlin so intensely but in the back of his mind there had always been the fear that Merlin was simply trying to control him, to get close to him so that he could someday stab him in the back in order to gain more power for himself. Merlin's next words quelled all those doubts once and for all. "I don't want that."

"You'd rather be a servant?" Not-Cedric spat the word out mockingly.

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!" Merlin shouted and Arthur felt warmth flood through his chest and relief.

"So be it!" Not-Cedric said, his voice hard. "If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." Arthur tried to move but he was just too weak. Whether from the enchantment Not-Cedric placed on him or his injuries he wasn't really sure, all he knew was that he wouldn't be any help to Merlin.

He saw Cedric's body fall and a glowing blue mist seep from his body and surround Merlin, while all he could do was watch helplessly. Merlin began to chant some foreign words which Arthur didn't understand and he held his breath, waiting to see if he was successful.

Merlin's body fell to the ground and Arthur stared at him, breathing heavily as he watched his loyal friend's body convulse. He stopped and lay there a moment before slowly rising to his feet, in his hand he clenched the glowing jewel. Arthur didn't know if that was a good thing or not, was this Merlin? Or the evil spirit?

Merlin walked back over to his master quickly, Arthur shut his eyes as Merlin leaned down to inspect him. He heard his servant breathing and then a sigh. "You really are a clotpole." Merlin whispered and Arthur felt relief wash over him, that was definitely Merlin in there and that could only mean that the evil spirit had been defeated and Camelot was once again safe.

With that relieved thought in his mind Arthur allowed his mind to relinquish its hold on consciousness and fell back into blessed darkness but he couldn't help murmuring out as he fell asleep. "M' not…" The last thing he recognized as he slipped away was Merlin's chuckling and he slipped away with a smile on his face.

~.~.~.~

When Arthur came too, Merlin was nowhere around, while technically Arthur hadn't fired him he guessed that neither of them were really sure what Merlin's position was. After all Arthur had thrown him into the dungeon, a dungeon which the young sorcerer had broken out of and now the lock had to be replaced at the expense of the kingdom thank you very much, _Mer_lin…

Anyway Arthur obviously couldn't apologize, as much as he felt he should he knew that things would take longer to get back to normal if he tip toed around his servant's feelings. So that was the reason he carried a whole bag load of armor down to Merlin and Gaius' chambers.

He knocked on the door before letting himself in. His eyes met Gaius' first. "I've come to see Merlin." He stated even though Merlin was sitting right there. When he turned his gaze to his manservant, Merlin's eyes were cast down, he was obviously still upset.

"I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways." Arthur stated as he strode closer to the table. Merlin squirmed uncomfortably before looking up at Arthur. "Or the fact that you called me a clotpole…but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

Merlin's whole face brightened, a little too much for Arthur's liking. "Does this mean that you're admitting that on this occasion I was actually right?" Arthur pondered over these words, it wasn't that they weren't true but Arthur couldn't admit to that even if both he and Merlin knew the truth.

He breathed in as he thought. "Not exactly, no." He stated.

Merlin's face fell ever so slightly. "It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armor." He said dumping the bag of armor onto the table and nearly on top of Merlin's dinner.

Merlin obviously had some reflexes because he quickly moved the plate out of the way. Arthur smiled at him mischievously. "All that?" Merlin asked incredulously, holding his steaming plate of food away from the armor.

"Yep." Arthur said happily and threw the bag at Merlin's face before walking out.

As he left he heard Gaius ask "Clotpole?" followed shortly after by Merlin's laughter.

He smiled knowing that things were right between them again even if Merlin didn't get the apology he deserved. It was his own fault, whenever that idiot decided to trust him with his secret Arthur would make sure to thank him for everything he had done. He would find a way then to make up for all of it, but not today, today Merlin was just his manservant and Arthur's responses to him were based on that.

If Merlin wanted that to change he had to do something about it himself.

**AN: FINALLY DONE! I can't tell you how happy I am to be done with this episode! As hard as it was to get through I really hope I did it justice… That's all I'm going to say because it's three in the morning… I decided I put this off long enough and stayed up into the night to finish it.**

**God bless!**


	8. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**AN: So sorry it's been SO long! I wish I had more to give you but this short chapter will have to do. Unfortunately there are still times when Arthur really can be an idiot… the following chapter shows how…**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin really was an odd character… and that was without his magic. It was at times like these that Arthur would remember that Merlin really was just a boy from a small unknown village. It was obvious the first day or two that he was infatuated with Lady Catrina. She was nice to him, nicer than a lot of the other nobles, Arthur had noticed, and every time she thanked him or paid him a compliment the boy blushed.

So when Arthur had found him outside his window with a broken mirror he hadn't been all that surprised. It was amazing that this boy had the power that Sigan had talked about before. Sometimes Arthur still didn't believe it.

He couldn't really be angry at Merlin though, truth was he was just glad to see the boy acting normally for once, without the weight of his magic and the worry of being found out on his shoulders. He did make sure, of course, that Merlin would never do it again.

And then all of the sudden his attitude had changed towards her. He was polite but seemed to watch her like a hawk. It was almost creepy, leading Arthur back to his assumption of Merlin being quite odd. Arthur wondered if Merlin had picked up on the fact that Arthur wasn't quite comfortable with the Lady Catrina and had started acting hostile towards her because of that.

But then he had come into Arthur's chambers and it was one of those moments when Arthur wondered if Merlin was going to finally tell him… it happened a lot actually but Arthur more and more found himself not getting his hopes as high.

So when Merlin walked in silently gaping like a fish and said, "Arthur, I'm going to tell you something." Arthur barely batted an eyelash. "It's not going to be easy." Arthur cast him a wary glance.

"Right." Encouraging him to go on, Merlin was acting strange to say the least, maybe…

"It concerns the Lady Catrina." Perhaps not then.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're not using my chambers to spy on her again."

"No. Trust me I saw everything I needed to see." Merlin said and Arthur couldn't help but smirk with his back turned.

"I'm sure you did." Arthur teased but not a lot of effort was put into the words.

"Arthur…" Merlin began again. "She's a troll."

Arthur started laughing as he turned around. That was it then. Merlin had picked up on Arthur's feelings towards Catrina and had started acting hostile towards her as well. Merlin had always been loyal it made sense and he was always saying things to cheer Arthur up even in a roundabout way. "She's not _**that**_ bad." Arthur said.

"I'm being serious." Merlin said moving closer. "She is. She's an actual troll."

Funny as it was, enough was enough, if Uther heard this then Merlin would be in big trouble. "Merlin, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, you're a true friend," Arthur said speaking quickly so Merlin couldn't interrupt, "but it's not about whether I like her or not. It's about what makes my father happy. When they announced the wedding today, I realized that Lady Catrina does just that, she makes him happy."

"Well, he won't be so damn happy when he finds out she's a fruit-munching monster!" Merlin couldn't seem to let this go.

"That's enough, Merlin." Arthur demanded.

"But—" Merlin protested.

"She's the future Queen of Camelot, whether you like it or not, so you better get used to it." Arthur said and strode away. Once out of sight though he shook his head, laughing at his ridiculous manservant.

**AN: Arthur's such a dollop head (yes I know that word doesn't appear in the series until later but it still fits). It's been really fun trying to explain Arthur's behavior in all these episodes but sometimes it just comes down to the fact that Arthur is really a dunce, even if he doesn't think it.**

**Here's a piece of advice, if your magical friend tells you something about a magical creature, don't assume he's joking!**

**God bless!**


	9. Beauty and The Beast Part 2

**AN: I am SOOO happy this chapter is done because the next one is the Witchfinder! AUGH! That episodes is going to be so fun to write! Sorry I left you guys in the dark with this one for so long. Writing these chapters is definitely getting harder the more Arthur and Merlin's friendship develops.**

**Enjoy!**

Arthur strode into the throne room at the beckon of his father. He honestly hadn't expected to even see his father for the next few days, so soon after his wedding. Whatever Uther had called him for must have been important.

He stopped in front of the large throne his father sat on, next to him, on a slightly smaller one, rested Queen Catrina, she looked upset and Uther looked furious. "You called for me, Father?" Arthur asked respectfully.

"A grievous wrong has been done to my wife, the queen, Arthur." Like Arthur didn't already know who his wife was…

Arthur looked over at Catrina with an apologetic look. "I am sorry to hear that. How can I be of assistance?" He asked.

"You will arrest your manservant, Merlin." Uther said dangerously.

Arthur started, his eyes widening, his eyebrows raising. "_Mer_lin?" He asked incredulously. What had that idiot gotten himself into now, he hadn't actually been dumb enough to use his magic in front of Catrina had he? "What has he done?" Arthur asked trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"He has stolen my family crest." She said sorrowfully, her eyes tearing up as she turned away. Arthur narrowed his eyes, somehow it seemed like an act all of the sudden, probably because it was a ludicrous thing for Merlin to do.

"You saw him do this?" Arthur asked and there was a bite of accusation in his tone.

"Are you questioning the testimony of your Queen?" Uther said standing up and striding closer to Arthur. Arthur took a step back, surprised, he was still reeling from the order to arrest Merlin, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before regaining his composure.

"Of course not." He said. Perhaps Merlin had stolen the crest, maybe he had a good reason for it. Merlin was always doing things behind Arthur's back but Arthur always assumed it was for his own good. He did so now too.

Uther was still glaring at him. "Take a contingent of guards with you, find the boy, and bring him to me." He said.

Arthur nodded as he left the room, a small army falling in step behind him. He knew exactly where Merlin was, he had just left him in his chambers after rushing out to see what urgent request his father had, but he couldn't very well warn Merlin with all these men following him.

He turned to Leon. "Take half the men with you and go to Gaius' chambers. See if he is there, if he is not see if Gaius knows where he is."

Leon nodded and headed in that direction, that got rid of at least half of them. He strode outside pointing men off in different directions. "Search the stables." He said to one knight. "You check the kitchens." he said to another and then to the first he shouted, "And alert the guard on the south gate." Merlin could always get out another gate and that would buy them a little more time.

He watched them go for a minute and then rushed back to his chambers trying not to look to conspicuous as he did so, he walked in closing the door behind him as his eyes caught Merlin making his bed, completely oblivious, as always, to the commotion going on around him.

"You need to get out of here, the king has ordered me to arrest you." Arthur stated quickly as he strode towards Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked disbelievingly, like he was the most innocent person in the world.

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal." Arthur told him.

"But I didn't!" Merlin cried and Arthur honestly couldn't tell if he was lying or not at that moment.

"I don't want to know and you haven't got time to explain." Arthur said as he checked the back door to make sure no guards were around. "If you value your life you'll leave Camelot right now." Arthur said and then just because he knew Merlin wouldn't be moving fast enough he pushed him towards the door.

Merlin sputtered as Arthur yanked the sheets out of his hand and gave him a shove towards the door. "She is a troll. She's trying to set me up." Arthur glanced between Merlin and the front door nervously. He had honestly forgotten that conversation they had earlier.

"We've been through this." Arthur stated looking up at Merlin but even he could tell his resolve was fading because now it had just occurred to him that Merlin might actually believe that Catrina was an actual troll.

"I'm telling the truth." Merlin stated, his eyes wide as he implored Arthur to believe him." Arthur just stared at him. How many times had Merlin actually told him the truth? Not many, but he still believed him now, Merlin mistook his silence for disbelief. "I saw her—" He started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Arthur was brought back to the present urgency of the situation. "I don't care." Arthur stated trying to end the conversation, he had to get Merlin out of here even if the idiot was too dumb to save his own life. "You need to leave, Merlin." He told him.

Merlin looked between Arthur and the door, unsure of the best course of action.

"Sire!" A guard shouted making Arthur's heart pump even faster.

"Go!" Arthur ordered. Merlin still hesitated. "GO!" He shouted hoping the guard outside didn't hear him. Finally Merlin ran out the door leaving Arthur to stand and ponder his servant's words and pray that he got away safely.

~.~.~.~

Arthur stood forlornly on one of the worst days of his life, the day his father forsake him for a troll. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was telling the truth, but how did he prove that? Troll-Catrina had poisoned Uther against him and it was obvious his father was besotted. There was no way that Arthur could prove she was a troll, his father would never believe him. So he was forced to stand and watch that _troll _take his rightful place. He wished Merlin was here for more than one reason.

Arthur watched dully as the ceremony went forward, trying to ignore the pitying glances Morgana sent his way. He just couldn't wait for it to be over already. It was about halfway through the ceremony that things started to get interesting.

Arthur stared at Geoffrey and Catrina as Geoffrey corrected her on how the ceremony must proceed. He watched with amusement as Catrina seemed to grow more uncomfortable and tried to rush through the proceedings.

He frowned at his father as he gave Geoffrey a glazed smile and ordered him to speed things up. Despite knowing that the man was completely under whatever spell the troll had cast it was still surprising to see his father act in such a way.

Arthur watched as she rushed by him with wide eyes, wondering what had her in such a fit. Where was she going? Morgana hesitated a moment before following them out and Arthur sighed and followed after her a little more slowly and definitely more mopey.

He sauntered into the room as Catrina stuttered out an explanation, watching the whole proceeding with a bit of fascination. Catrina pulled at the door, shouting at it as though that would help.

"Let me." Arthur said and began to move towards the door.

Arthur had never actually seen a troll before, he knew they were ugly but had no idea what to expect, so when he saw the swollen gray lump of flesh that was Catrina's arm he couldn't help but take a step back. "What's that?" He asked loudly.

He watched as her face began to contort and morph, while he was amazed at the transformation from beauty to beast he couldn't help but gag a little as he watched. Morgana was just in plain shock demanding that someone help the poor woman.

_If only you knew, Morgana_. Uther was smiling… smiling? Like Catrina was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"You're a troll!" Arthur exclaimed and he cursed himself for the surprise in his voice because Merlin _**had**_ told him as much, still hearing it and seeing it with your own eyes were two completely different things.

"How dare you speak of her like that?" Uther exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur exclaimed amazed that after such a transformation his father was still under the troll's enchantment. Catrina turned and took down the door dashing out as fast as her little troll legs would allow.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges, doesn't that tell you something?" He asked his father even though he was fairly sure it was pointless trying to reason with him.

"Enough!" Uther exclaimed.

"She's a troll!" Arthur shouted. "A giant, gray…" Arthur faltered.

"Stinking!" Morgana supplied

"Stinking troll!" Arthur finished glad to have the support of Morgana.

"Stop it!" Uther exclaimed bending over to pick up Catrina's crown. "Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again and it will be the last thing you do." He said before chasing after his troll-queen.

Arthur watched him go, his eyes still as wide as saucers from the shock of it all. Uther had just threatened to kill him, now he knew for sure just how far gone his father was. There was no chance of reaching him now.

~.~.~.~

A few days later and Arthur still had no idea what to do. His father was beyond reasoning and had banned Arthur from all the council meetings. Not that he could say he was disappointed, apparently Catrina enjoyed eating at all times and not anything actually edible, from what Arthur had heard. She was consistently calling for more taxes on the people and to be honest the council meetings were just one big joke.

As Arthur was getting ready for bed that night he let his mind wander. This went beyond the simple happiness of his father now, Camelot was in danger, who knew what havoc a troll on the throne could cause. Arthur needed to do something but he didn't know the effects troll magic would have on his father and he refused to put his father in any more danger.

He had to find someone who knew about such magical matters, someone he trusted. He had to find Merlin. It was too late to set out tonight but he would start searching for clues early the next morning. With that plan in his head he figured he would be able to get a good night sleep. He blew the candle out by his bed and settled himself in.

He was just about to fall asleep when a whisper in the dark immediately put him on alert.

"Arthur!"

He opened his eyes, wondering if he had imagined it.

"Arthur!" It came again.

Arthur jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Merlin!" The gangly servant stated popping out from under his bed with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Ah!" Arthur exclaimed jumping slightly. He lowered his sword taking a breath and trying vainly to regain his composure. "You're back." he said trying to sound disappointed and failing. He was very glad to see his secret protector again.

"I never left." Merlin still had that idiotic smile on his face.

"You mean to say…" Arthur trailed off.

"Yes!" Merlin stated happily.

"You've been under there this whole time." Arthur finished, still a little shocked to find Merlin in his chambers.

"No, of course not, no!" Merlin denied.

"Because if you were…" Arthur stated raising his sword again in a threatening manner. He was amazed, despite the fact that he was threatening Merlin he felt so much more at ease than he had in days. He didn't realize how much the manservant's presence calmed and cheered him.

"I wasn't, I swear!" Merlin stated with a frown on his face turning his head, apparently getting tired of looking at Arthur from upside-down. Arthur lowered the sword again and then moped over to his desk as Merlin righted himself.

"So…" Merlin said standing up. "Your step-mother is a troll then." He said in a smug voice.

"If you say 'I told you so'…" Arthur warned this time pointing a letter opener in Merlin's direction… he really had made a habit of pointing sharp objects at Merlin…

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't!" Merlin insisted though Arthur wasn't at all convinced. "But it is true that if you had listened to me earlier then…" Arthur gave him a look and Merlin stopped talking. "Sorry." Merlin stated.

Arthur looked down at the desk sighing forlornly. "Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted. Now, we've found a way to break the spell but…" he hesitated and Arthur immediately knew he wasn't going to like this, "We need your help."

Yes… Arthur definitely wasn't going to like this plan.

~.~.~.~

"So your great plan is to kill me." Arthur asked incredulously as Merlin puttered around pretending to clean, throwing things under beds and behind other furniture. Arthur wasn't sure if he was doing it for the performance they were about to put on or to look busy to keep Arthur from strangling him.

Merlin stopped from where he was fussing with the bed, his head shooting up to look at Arthur and for a moment he had a truly horrified expression on his face. "No! Well…" he thought about it a moment. "Yes." At Arthur's look of annoyance he held up a finger. "Not exactly! Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit." Merlin said casually like they were talking about any every day thing as Gaius held up the potion and waved it a little, remaining silent.

Arthur looked skeptically at Merlin who stopped again. "It's fine." He assured. "There's nothing to worry about, it will only bring you to the brink of death." He said his tone still matter-of-fact.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, only to the brink." He said mimicking the tone with a little more sarcasm inserted… alright a lot more sarcasm.

"We haven't got a choice." Merlin told him.

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius stated.

Arthur felt his chest twist. "He doesn't care about me anymore." Arthur whined, not really caring that he sounded like a petulant child. He didn't want to believe it but his father had practically **disowned** him! What else was he to believe?

"Nonsense," Gaius said in a gentle scolding voice, "that's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you." Gaius assured Arthur. "It's perfectly safe," he continued, "a single drop of the antidote will reverse the affects immediately."

Arthur paused as he processed this information. "Antidote? What antidote?" Arthur asked. "You didn't say anything about an antidote!" Arthur accused.

"I-I-I didn't think it was important." Merlin stuttered which made Arthur wonder what else he was hiding.

Gaius ignored the exchange and continued speaking. "The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead."

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Gaius said and Arthur turned to think about it but Gaius added, "if it's administered in time."

"If it isn't?" Arthur asked and he didn't miss the way Merlin purposefully looked away.

"You will be dead." Gaius stated.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to ignore the way his voice cracked fearfully.

Merlin at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Um…yeah… I suppose it is a bit important." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur threw his head back and turned away, staring at the ceiling and mumbling curses under his breath then covering his face with his hands even as Gaius continued. "Merlin will have the antidote." He assured. "Once I have administered the poison…uh… the potion" Arthur's eyes snapped back to Gaius in disbelief, "He'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur looked between the two of them. They really were the worst at assuring people. He had a feeling half of it was the two of them teasing him. They always did like teaming up on him, a reminder of the Sophia incident popped into his head.

He frowned at Merlin but really, if he was going to put his life into anyone's hands it would definitely be Merlin's. He was the only one he truly trusted which was ironic because he was the one Arthur knew lied to him the most out of everyone but when it came to his life he knew he had no one looking after it quite like Merlin.

He still didn't know why, or what he had ever done to receive such loyalty but he knew he had it and so he trusted Merlin… even when he had such a dopey look on his face. He gave his servant a hard look.

"Don't be late." He ordered.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asked innocently looking at Gaius to back him up.

Gaius just looked back and held the potion out to Arthur, ignoring Merlin, Arthur decided to do the same, reaching to take the potion from him. At the last moment Gaius pulled it back, despite Merlin's obvious bouncing to his side showing he was eager to get on with it.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked, any teasing that had been left in his voice was gone, replaced with a seriousness and concern for Arthur.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur admitted.

Arthur uncorked the bottle and held it out to both of them, Merlin looked as nervous as Arthur felt, but gave him a reassuring nod. It tasted awful, like all of Gaius' concoctions did but he didn't feel any immediate affects.

He shrugged at the two men who were staring at him like he was about to spontaneously combust. Merlin glanced at Gaius as if asking when it was supposed to work but before anyone could say anything Arthur's legs turned to jelly.

He briefly remembered them leading him gently to the floor and even felt Merlin's hand behind his head carefully laying it down. His last thought was a fuzzy warm feeling, glad that he had a friend like Merlin, before he was … for all intents and purposes… dead to the world.

~.~.~.~

When Arthur came to the whole world was a bit fuzzy. There was some kind of clamor going on in his chambers but he couldn't distinguish where it was coming from at first. He felt Merlin tugging at his arm, trying to drag him away from the danger but that's when his mind finally processed that his father was in danger.

He pulled out of Merlin's grasp and ran at the troll, knocking it with his shoulder but barely managing to stay standing himself in the process. It didn't seem to do much but distract her from his father for just a moment as she turned to throw Arthur into the farthest wall.

He landed on the floor with a heap, still feeling fuzzy. He saw her servant come up to finish him off but surprised him by knocking him away and then reaching for his sword and stabbing the creature. Catrina was coming up behind, angry that he had killed her loyal servant.

He turned and saw the rug magically disappear from under her feet (and yes he literally meant magically) and purposefully didn't look at Merlin as he drove the sword through her belly.

~.~.~.~

After the attack his father greeted him emotionally, and seeing as how it was now early morning they both went to have an early and awkward breakfast, so it wasn't until sometime later that Arthur was able to talk to Merlin.

"Merlin!" He called as he caught the servant passing him by in the corridor, seemingly pleased with his newfound freedom now that Uther had repealed the arrest placed on him.

Merlin turned from his chipper walk to face Arthur.

"I want you to know that I never doubted you." Arthur stated lightly. It was partially true at least. He knew that even if Merlin _**had**_stolen Catrina's seal he would have had a very good reason.

Merlin nodded and then did a double take staring at Arthur incredulously.

"Alright, maybe I did," Arthur amended, "but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you, shifty, like you've got something to hide." Arthur stated suggestively, staring at Merlin with a scrutinizing look.

Merlin for his part looked at Arthur innocently, "I am an open book." He insisted.

"Don't believe that for a second." Arthur said looking away so he didn't reveal any more of what he knew to Merlin. "However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother."

Merlin sniggered slightly with wide eyes leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Well, thanks." Arthur said leaning in to… he wasn't really sure what he was planning on doing but as Merlin leaned in Arthur suddenly pulled back.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed holding his hands up, Merlin did the same, mirroring Arthur's actions and exclamation.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, not really sure if he was asking himself or Merlin.

"I thought you were going for a hug." Merlin stated awkwardly.

"No…" Arthur said… not entirely sure he believed it.

"No." Merlin said shaking his head.

Arthur put his arms down carefully and Merlin once again mirrored his actions as Arthur set a grumpy look on his face and stalked away. Once out of eyesight he couldn't help but smile. He might not be able to show it completely but he really did appreciate Merlin's friendship. One of these days his manservant would find out just how much.

He smiled to himself as he realized Merlin wasn't the only one with a secret.

**AN: I rewatched the episode like I always do and I honestly couldn't tell what Arthur was trying to do so I just made him not know either… hope you liked the chapter, I know it was long but I really didn't want to turn it into two parts as the episodes were already two parts.**

**Leave me a review!**

**God bless!**


	10. The Witchfinder

**AN: AUGH! So nervous! I LOVE this episode and I really hope I did it justice. There was so much opportunity in it so this is one of my longer chapters I think. Enjoy!**

Arthur couldn't believe how idiotic Merlin could be sometimes. He knew his servant had been with the woman testifying to his father and by the guilty look on his face there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that he had been the one to conjure the smoke-horse.

"It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" Uther asked, his voice dark and dangerous.

"Yes, sire." The woman said, her voice trembling but her resolve not fading.

"And you swear this before your king?" Uther asked.

"I swear it." She insisted.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you." Arthur suggested though he knew what really happened. "A trick of the light." Maybe the woman could be dissuaded.

"The smoke was alive I tell you! I feared for my life!" She seemed nervous, like she didn't think anyone would believe her. Arthur noticed Merlin looked peeved with the last statement.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention." Uther told her. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you." The woman, Cathryn, said as she was led away.

"It cannot continue." Uther said.

"I will hunt down those responsible, father, I promise they will not escape unpunished." He said calmly, now trying to dissuade his father's fear. It was partially true, there was no way Arthur was going to let Merlin get away with this without some kind of punishment… whether he knew what it was for or not.

"No." His father said thoughtfully. "Stronger methods are called for."

Arthur felt a chill at the words though he didn't know exactly what his father was implying.

"Send for the witch-finder!" Uther declared and Arthur felt the chill disappear into the pit in his stomach.

~.~.~.~

Arthur leaned forward as Aredian built up to the climax of his long performance. For a man who claimed that sorcery was only found through _subtle_ means, he was quite flamboyant. Aredian claimed that there was someone in the room with sorcery, Arthur held his breath, waiting for the accusation almost knowing in his heart who it would be. He had tried to feel out Aredian earlier, tried to insert himself into the process but with no luck. He had no way to protect Merlin and had no doubt that the boy would be easily accused.

So he wasn't surprised when Aredian turned and pointed at Merlin, at least not as surprised as Merlin looked. That was good, it made him look more innocent, but really, even Arthur knew Merlin had magic, did he really think he was such a master of secrecy that he wouldn't be suspected? There were gasps of surprise around the room Arthur managed to put on an incredulous face. "_Mer_lin?" He asked. "You can't be serious…" He said the words slowly with an exaggerated disbelieving tone.

Unfortunately Aredian was.

"I'm certain that a thorough search of the boy's chambers will deliver us all we need." He said a smug look on his face.

"Merlin?" Arthur was pleased to hear the respectful tone his father used when addressing Merlin. It was strange that when Merlin was accused of sorcery was when his father showed most respect, allowing the boy to speak up for himself.

"I have nothing to hide from him." Merlin said confidently.

Arthur was sure that that was true, Merlin no doubt hid anything damning when they first heard of the witch-finder arriving… or at least he hoped he did. After Merlin was secured Arthur walked beside Aredian to Gaius and Merlin's chambers.

He couldn't help but wince as the guards and knights tore through Gaius' chambers. Gaius cry as they threw his papers all over the ground finally caused him to speak up.

"There's nothing here, Aredian!"

"I'll be the judge of that." He said and then proceeded to order Arthur's men around some more.

It was Leon who discovered the bracelet when he knocked down a jar of some kind of powder. Arthur held his breath, surely Merlin wouldn't have been stupid enough to believe the object would be safe there!

Gaius looked just as confused as Arthur who stepped forward, his mind searching for some kind of explanation, but even he realized that there was nothing that could be said to save Merlin from this mess.

"Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?" Aredian asked.

Gaius' answer was hesitant. "No." He said regretfully.

"Well, our work is done." Aredian said happily even as Arthur's heart dropped into his shoes in hopelessness. "I must inform the king."

This was it, this was the end of Merlin's secret, the end of Merlin himself and there was nothing Arthur could do about it.

"Aredian!" Gaius called. "I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin."

"Oh, who does it belong to then?" Aredian asked and Arthur really wanted to punch him for his smugness because he was pretty sure he knew what Gaius was going to say.

"It belongs to me." Gaius stated, and, in that moment, Arthur didn't know whether to feel relieved or even worse.

~.~.~.~

Arthur couldn't bring himself to say anything when he released Merlin but Merlin could tell something had happened just by looking at him. Still he didn't ask any questions as he was led out of the cell.

After talking to the guards to make sure they treated Gaius well he headed towards Gaius' chambers. It hadn't been his plan but he had somehow found his feet heading that direction. When he walked in Merlin was bent over gathering papers from the floor, Arthur heard him sniffle and wipe at his nose. _Great, what am I supposed to do with a crying Merlin?_ He asked himself, he was just about to turn and leave but stepped on a broken pot as he walked out, Merlin's head snapped towards the crackling noise.

His eyes were cold, even with tears streaming down his cheeks, and he turned from Arthur back to gathering the papers. "Can I help you with something, sire?" He asked, his voice dropping the temperature in the room by ten degrees.

Arthur didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? Should he show concern? Should he just banter like Merlin always did to distract Arthur when he was in a bad mood? Somehow he didn't think any of those would have the desired effect.

He walked over and crouched down next to Merlin and began gathering papers beside him. Merlin looked up in surprise a moment. Arthur's eyes were apologetic, his face determined and stoic. He nodded at Merlin and Merlin nodded back before they turned back to their task.

Sometimes there just weren't enough words. Arthur was a man of action, whether that be charging into a battle or simply helping a friend.

~.~.~.~

Arthur left sometime later, in truth he hadn't really been able to help much, cleaning wasn't his specialty, he'd never had to do it before but he could tell that just being there had helped. Now he sat with his father and Aredian, pushing his food around on his plate, he really didn't feel all that hungry.

"Gaius served me with unfailing dedication." Uther stated. "Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today."

"You show great faith in him sire." Aredian responded while Arthur continued to push his food around. If Uther truly had faith in Gaius he would release him from the dungeons, instead he trusted this stranger, Aredian, who had more to gain from Gaius being a sorcerer than not. "Great faith indeed, considering that he was known to practice sorcery."

Arthur started at this news and looked up at Aredian incredulously. Surely that wasn't true.

"Gaius?" he asked disbelievingly.

Aredian nodded with a grunt of affirmation.

"You're mistaken." Arthur said bitterly.

"No, Arthur, he speaks the truth." Uther admitted, much to Arthur's surprise. "I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery."

"Until now." Aredian added.

"We don't know that." Uther protested. "This amulet you found could just be a stupid mistake."

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits." Aredian suggested.

"We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?" Arthur stated.

"Why?" One question. One word. It was enough that Arthur didn't have an answer. Not one good enough to put forth anyway, he didn't think _'Because!' _would be well received.__

"Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt." Establish… not discover. Almost like he was trying to make Gaius guilty.

"I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man, he could not withstand such treatment." Uther protested weakly.

"It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt." Aredian insisted.

Arthur looked to his father, hoping he would remain steadfast in his faith of Gaius, but one look told him all he needed to know. Uther was caving to Aredian's manipulation and there really was nothing else Arthur could say that hadn't already been said.

He stood up excusing himself from the table shortly and stalking out of the room. His meal hardly touched.

~.~.~.~

While everyone else was staring at Gaius in the middle of the throne room as he was dragged away, Arthur's eyes were on Merlin*****, watching him, waiting for his reaction. So when the boy charged at Aredian angrily Arthur was out of his seat before anyone else could move.

"You're a liar." Merlin said dangerously. Aredian held up his hand towards the boy but Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin and began dragging him out.

"You're a liar!" Merlin screamed as he was dragged away, his voice showing his utter agony at the whole situation.

"I'll deal with this." He said quietly to the guards.

Arthur forced Merlin to walk through the halls down to the dungeons, never saying a word. When they finally got there he pushed Merlin away sighing sadly as he did so, he expected the sloppily thrown punch and easily evaded it twisting Merlin's arm behind his back to keep the boy from attacking him as he spoke in calm words.

"I know you're upset. I know you're angry. It's all right I'm not throwing you in jail." He tried to assure the secret warlock.

"Then what are you doing?" Merlin asked his voice showing the betrayal he felt.

Arthur released Merlin roughly. "Breaking the law." He said unhappily. It wasn't like he didn't do this every day simply by allowing Merlin to live but he still wasn't keen on it. "I can only give you a few minutes." He told Merlin as he unlocked the cell door, but the boy was already running to his mentor.

Arthur was tempted to listen in but moved down the hallway to give them their privacy. This could be the last moments Merlin had with his friend. He waited for several minutes, edgy, pacing back and forth and keeping an eye and ear out for anyone who might approach. Finally he could wait no longer.

He walked back unlocking the door. "Merlin." He said simply. Merlin looked back at him, his emotions torn between despair at being taken away from his mentor and gratitude for being able to see Gaius at all.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Gaius one last time before Arthur took him gently by the arm and led him out of the cell, locking the door behind him. He forced himself to look up at Gaius and was surprised when the image was blurry, he blinked a few times and managed to keep the tears from falling, but only just, before he turned away.

The look in Gaius' eyes had not been accusing, he had only seen love in those eyes, but somehow that was way worse.

~.~.~.~

"Easy there!" Arthur shouted at the guards rough treatment of Gaius. "Show some respect!" It did little to change the way they pulled him onto the pyre, Arthur hated himself more and more each second for not being able to stop this, for not being able to stop an innocent man's death.

"Arthur!" Gwen called as she pushed through the crowd. "Arthur, you've got to stop this!"

Arthur looked away, wishing he could. "I can't, Gwen, you know I can't." He told her hoping she didn't hate him too.

"Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent!" Gwen stated.

Arthur looked at her sadly. "My father has already passed sentence, there's nothing I can do." he stated his tone frustrated. His punishment would be severe if he defied his father and he probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon!" She scolded him. "You can show some faith in a loyal friend or you can stand by and watch and innocent man die."

"Guinevere…" Arthur stated not meeting her eyes.

"You did it once before to my father." She said her eyes accusing. "Are you really willing to let it happen again?" He stared at her in amazement, he never knew she blamed him for that. "And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I'm only a servant. I thought you were a prince so start behaving like one!" She sounded like such a mom, Guinevere would be a good mother, Arthur decided.

He looked at Merlin who was glancing between Gaius and Arthur anxiously. He knew without a doubt that if he didn't do anything three people would never forgive him: Merlin, Guinevere, and himself. No matter the repercussions he could not live with that.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts he held out a hand to Aredian. "Wait!" He commanded. Pleased when the witchfinder obeyed him.

"New evidence has come to light." Arthur stated.

Aredian looked suspicious. "What evidence?" He asked.

Arthur looked up to discover that his father was no longer standing on the balcony. "Merlin will present it to the king." He said. "Take Gaius back to his cell." He commanded the guards.

"Merlin, gather your evidence and meet us in the throne room."

"This is outrageous! What proof could he have that would counteract Gaius' own confession?" Aredian asked angrily.

"We will hear him out." Arthur stated, his voice dangerous and low. Aredian hesitated and then bowed his head as they headed towards the court room. A few minutes later Merlin arrived and stood nervously before the king.

He held up a bottle trying to appear confident and failing. "This bottle contains a tincture known to cause hallucinations, called Belladonna. It was sold by this man who unknowingly received it, not knowing its effects." Merlin took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing, but hallucinations," he hesitated looking at Aredian before speaking again nervously, "induced by the Belladonna in these eye-drops." He held the bottle up for only a fraction of a second, Arthur could tell how nervous he was being the center of attention.

Uther held his hand out and Merlin handed the bottle to him. "And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" Uther asked the three women witnesses. They all nodded.

"Where did you get it from?" Uther asked.

The man glanced around nervously. "Don't be afraid, no harm can come to you here." Uther reassured the man.

"The witchfinder, he gave them to me." The man stated.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther asked.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it he would have me burned at the stake." The throne room erupted in quiet murmurings between the witnesses watching.

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked turning to Aredian.

"They are absurd!" Aredian said lightly. "The boy has clearly concocted these lies, hoping to save his master."

"Then you won't mind if we search your chambers?" Merlin asked smugly. Arthur winced knowing that wouldn't go over well with Uther… he was right.

"Silence! You have no authority here." Uther ordered. Merlin looked properly chastised and Arthur decided this was his moment to step forward.

"Father." he called Uther's attention to him and away from Merlin. "Let's settle this once and for all." He suggested. "If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences." Arthur said his voice taking on a slightly teasing tone as he looked at Merlin, in a voice that clearly stated he would kill Merlin if he was wrong, while at the same time showing the boy that he had complete faith in him. "If there is some truth in what he says. . ." Arthur let the sentence trail off, allowing his father to understand his inflection.

"I have nothing to hide." Aredian repeated Merlin's previous words, making Arthur slightly nervous, but he chose to trust Merlin anyway.

"You're wasting your time." Aredian stated as they searched his chambers.

"I'll be the judge of that."****** Arthur stated smugly. "Cupboard over there." He ordered, the guard moved and opened the cupboard spilling out the majority of its contents.

There was a suspicious amount of magical amulets, as well as a large supply of the Belladonna. "This is a trick!" Aredian stated.

Arthur drew out his sword slowly, as Aredian tried to clear his throat. "That boy plots against me!" Aredian stumbled, placing his hand on the table in front of him and coughing some more.

He began to gag and looked like he was going to be sick, Arthur took a few steps back to avoid any unseemly projectiles… and then… there was a toad on the floor…

Arthur looked up at Aredian with a mixture of disgust and surprise, not as much surprise as his father who immediately pulled out his sword, all doubts having disappeared. "Sorcerer!" He accused.

Aredian was quick however, grabbing Morgana with one hand and a knife with the other. Uther stepped forward in alarm. "Aredian, think carefully about what you are doing." Uther said calmly. "You'll never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward, hmm?" Aredian stated.

Arthur's mind was spinning, trying to think of a way to save Morgana, he heard Merlin whisper something behind him and saw Aredian clutching his hand suddenly in pain… could that idiot be any more obvious?

Aredian took one step back too many and tripped over a chest hitting the window hard enough for it to shatter and fall. Arthur and Uther ran to the window reaching it just in time to see the man hit the ground. Arthur jumped when he impacted, staring down at the ground in morbid fascination, then breathed a sigh of relief, glad this whole thing was over.

~.~.~.~

It wasn't until later that night that Arthur saw Merlin when he brought him his dinner. "Ah, Merlin." Arthur stated from where he sat at his table. "Gaius settling back in alright?" He asked.

Merlin smiled but it was still reserved. "Yes, though I think it will take him awhile to fully recover." He said seriously.

Arthur nodded his face turning serious as well as he turned to eat the dinner Merlin had brought him.

"Arthur, I wanted to say thank you." Merlin said quickly. "If it weren't for you trusting me, Gaius would be dead now."

Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Gaius is lucky to have such a faithful ward. It was risky for you to stand up to Aredian. I didn't know you had it in you." Arthur teased taking a bite of his dinner.

Merlin laughed and quipped back. Arthur was glad to hear it, things between them had been far too serious the past few days. It was good to get back to normalcy. He hoped that no matter what happened in the future, this never changed.

**AN: Wow I was reading through this again and it almost sounds rushed! Which is crazy since the chapter it already SO long! I'm sorry if you felt the same way but I didn't want to spend more time on it than I had too.**

**So obviously a few added scenes in this episode, hope you liked them, they were fun to write. Since this is written from Arthur's POV I really wanted to try and get more of his emotions, like him being upset about Gaius being executed and not knowing what to say to cheer Merlin up etc.**

**Also:**

***If you watch the episode you can see that Arthur actually is watching Merlin as Gaius is being dragged away… how sweet is that?**

****Arthur never said this in the show but I felt like he should've so I added it *sheepish look***

**God bless!**


End file.
